A Soul Worth Waiting For
by bibi1311
Summary: Chloe has another life after she is reborn. Lucifer searches for her, Uriel is there to prevent any happiness from happening It's not rated yet, but it might go up a notch later :D.
1. Chapter 1

_So I got this crazy idea while chatting about reincarnation with a friend._  
 _It doesn't follow the thread of the episodes at all. I might take a few elements here and there, but that's it. The characters will be similar in their essence but won't have the same job, although it will be bit related._  
 _Hope you enjoy it :D._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Old abandoned church - Somewhere on Main Street - Los Angeles - Late at night_

Lucifer rushes into the church, panicked, frantically looking around the ruin. After what seems an eternity, he finally sees his brother and runs towards him.

"Uriel, Brother, I beg you. Don't do this." He pleads with the brown-haired archangel. His voice sounds weird, even to him. "You don't know if it's going to happen. Please. You don't have to kill her. You know what she means to me."

"Yes." Uriel answers. "That's exactly why I need to do this."

"She won't interfere."

"You know it's not true, Brother."

"Noooooooooo!" Lucifer screams as he helplessly watches the blade sink into the woman's chest as she falls to the floor, killed instantly.

Lucifer's eyes flame up and he runs to Uriel to kill him for murdering the love of his existence. Uriel disappears in a flash, leaving the Devil helpless and angry.

He looks at the sky and yells into the emptiness "You created her and put her in my path. You made me fall for her, why would you let him take her away from me! Have you no heart You bastard!"

He drops to his knees and cradles her to his chest, wrapping his wings around her lifeless body, desperately trying to heal her. If one of his feathers could heal Amenadiel, why wasn't it working on her? Why was she still on the floor not moving and not breathing. He fights back his tears, denying the truth and refusing to accept her fate. Maze joins him shortly after this and helps him up.

"Lucifer, come on, you can't stay here."

"She's dead, Maze. I can't leave her here."

"The cops are going to be here soon. We have to go."

"But Chloe…"

She hauls him up. "Chloe is dead." She tells him. "You have to go."

The Devil finally agrees and follows his demon through the back door, his eyes still glued to the body on the floor, even as the door closes. "I'll find you again Chloe. I swear, even if it takes me millennia." He thinks as he enters his car, in some sort of auto preservation mode as Maze turns the key in the ignition. She brings him to his place, reluctant to leave him alone after this. Lucifer looks at her, silent, his eyes still empty. Then he finally speaks.

"Maze. What would you say about going back?"

"Lucifer…"

"I mean, there's nothing left here for me, so If you wanna go back, here's your chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you coming with me?"

Maze ponders this for a bit. "Yes." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'd never leave you."

"Good." He puts his hands together in a prayer. "I hope you're ready for what's to come, Dad, because even if Uriel wielded the sword, you're responsible for this, and you're going to pay for it." With a flap of his wings, he simply disappears in a flash and reappears in Hell.

 _Hell - forty years later_

Lucifer searched for Chloe's soul on Earth for the last thirty-five years. He left no stone unturned, but couldn't find her yet. He even sent his best trackers, Maze leading them, to find her in every city, village of every country. So far she was nowhere to be found. If his Dad hadn't played a part in her creation, she would have ended up in Hell or the Silver City. But Chloe was special indeed and this prevented her from going to either Hell of the Silver City. This meant she was still on Earth, having a life of her own, and yet still out of his reach. After thirty-five years of unsuccessful hunts, he finally decided to give up, at least for now.

Lucifer had his registry open on his desk, checking the newest arrivals in his realm. He had been staring at the same page for the last hour, bored to death - if he could ever die, that would be it. Even the visit of his favorite demon didn't distract him from his boredom. He rubs his temples, finally reaching his decision.

"Tell me, Mazikeen." He grins at her. "Aren't you tired of all this, the screams, the ashes, the heat, punishing them over and over again?"

Maze smiles, flashing to that time a bit less than half a century ago when he suggested they take a permanent vacation on Earth. "Well, it's been a while since we've been out of Hell." She replies.

"It has been indeed." He smiles back at her. Ever since they got back to Hell their relationship had reached some sort of status quo and now he saw her more as a companion - with whom he enjoyed some physical intimacy from time to time - or a friend. "It's settled then. We leave tomorrow for Earth."

"Where?"

"I was thinking the City of Angels."

"Lucifer. Are you sure?" She simply asks, knowing it was forbidden to talk about what happened with Chloe.

"Yes, Maze. It's been more than four decades. I have a good feeling about this." He simply answers.

 _Los Angeles - Earth - A few days later_

Lucifer strolled on Sunset Boulevard, enjoying his holidays. He had forgotten how good it felt to be out of Hell and out in the sun. "I missed you City of Angels." He says aloud. He bumps into a woman on his way to his hotel room, too caught up by his own reflection in a store window.

"Hey!" The woman says. She sees him and her face changes instantly. "Hello there." She tells the Devil, her eyes going up and down his body.

Lucifer smiles at the woman. "Well hello there."

"I don't usually do this, but would you like to grab a drink later?" She looks at him again. "You seem very _interesting_."

"Cheeky," Lucifer replies, fully catching her double meaning. "I like it." He gives her a card. "I'm currently staying at a suite in this hotel. Feel free to drop by whenever you want. "

"Can I bring friends?"

"Bring as many friends as you wish, Darling. The Devil is many things but he isn't cheap."

 _Lucifer's suite - The next morning_

The Devil was still asleep, surrounded by the many people he had fun with the previous night. He slowly woke up, carefully untangling himself from the many limbs on his bed, and heads his suite bar. He grabs a scotch and pours it into a glass. The liquid comes to an almost stillness.

"Bloody Hell!" He mumbles to the tall dark archangel who just appeared on his balcony. "Amenadiel, Brother, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Lucifer." Amenadiel answers, his voice serious. "Father requests your return to the underworld, once you help me complete a mission He assigned me."

Lucifer laughs loudly. "Why would I help you? If I remember correctly, you tried to get me back to Hell and failed."

"If you help me, I'll talk to Father to see if you can come back live with us. You've been through a lot recently and I think Father would agree, given you show him some obedience."

"Blind obedience is more your thing if I recall correctly." He smirks. "But just out of curiosity, Brother, what mission did Dad assign his most loyal servant - sorry I meant soldier - this time? And most importantly, what could be too much for Amenadiel the Great to handle?"

"You're not meant to be here, and because of your new little vacation, a demon escaped and Father wants it back in Hell soon. Father missioned me to find this soul and send it back before the demon does any damage here."

"I see." Lucifer answers. "I'll help you on one condition."

"I know better than to make a deal with you, Lucifer."

"Then have fun finding the demon without my - or Maze's - help." He smiles. "You know she's the best tracker and she won't work for you unless I ask her to."

"Name your price." Amenadiel simply says, knowing he couldn't do without the Devil's help.

"I want a favor to be named later." He grins. "A blank check if you will."

"Very well."

"You must really be in a mess if you need my help this bad." He says as he shakes his hand. "Now what can you tell me about this demon who escaped the lower realm?"

"I don't know much about him. He was one of your subjects after all."

Lucifer lets the insult slide. "Do you at least have a name?"

"No."

"No wonder you need my help." He finishes. "I'll look into it and let you know once I have something. You can go now." He dismisses his brother.

 _Lucifer's suite - A few days later_

Lucifer joins his hands and calls on brother. Amenadiel appears almost instantly.

"Did you find him?"

"No. I just called you here because I like your company." Amenadiel looks dumbfounded. "Of course, I found who he is." He gives him a picture. "He goes by the name of Tony and I know where we can find him, or at least where we can start our investigation." He puts his jacket on. "Shall we then?"

 _Los Angeles - Later in the night_

Lucifer took his time driving around in LA, enjoying the wind on his face, until nightfall. As he reaches the club where he was supposed to meet Tony. He walks straight inside, leaving Amenadiel behind. He enters the club at the top of the stairs and pauses for a brief moment, his hands on the iron railing, surveying the dance-floor below. He scans the place, looking for this little demon who escaped his fate and thought he could cheat the Devil by assuming another identity. Amenadiel finally joins him and Lucifer points out the little rascal to his brother. Just as he's about to get him, Lucifer feels the hair on the back of his neck bristle and the air around him suddenly thickens and fills up with electricity. He turns around and looks behind him searching for whoever or whatever caused this change, bumping into a blonde woman with drinks in hands - probably around her mid-thirties. He catches her arms before she falls to the floor because of the shock, unable to save the tray of drinks she had. Suddenly the world around him stops and all his focus is on her.

"Chloe?" He asks, looking into her eyes, a smile creeping up his face.

The blonde woman looks back at him, somehow feeling drawn to him, almost as if she recognised him without knowing him. She stares back at him, unable to leave the brown pools of his eyes.

"Have we met before?" She finally speaks.

Lucifer's smile fades once he realises the woman in front of him has no recollection of who he is, his heart sinks in his chest.

"How rude of me." He quickly says, trying to break the awkward moment. "Let me buy you…" Another woman joins Chloe and stops his train of thoughts. "...And you friend a round of drinks to apologise for the mess I've caused." He holds out his hands. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar by the way."

"Jane Decker." She shakes his hand, still looking into his eyes. "And she's Linda Martin, a friend, and colleague of mine." She takes the new tray of drinks. "You wanna join us?"

"I'd love to, but some immediate matter requires my attention. But I'll definitely see you around I'm sure." He finishes, smiling at her.

He reluctantly walks away from her but still hears what the two girls are talking about behind his back.

"Come on, Jane." Linda says. "What's up with and this guy? Don't let him walk away, he's super hot!"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me you didn't feel anything back there." She smiles. "You're a professor teaching criminology and how religion is used to justify some crimes and you just met a guy named Lucifer! Who's super hot! And you're telling me you didn't feel anything. You couldn't stop staring at him."

"Well, whatever connection we had is clearly not mutual. He declined my offer to join us. So much for going out and forgetting Dan, right"

Lucifer almost walks back to her, hurt at the thought she might think he doesn't care for her, but before he can do anything, Amenadiel brings him back to their mission at hands. "Lucifer. Tony is leaving!"

"Oh no, he isn't! This has lasted for too long already!" He replies catching up with the runaway. "Hey, Tony. Where do you think you're going?"

The bald man turns around. "My Lord." He says. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to collect." Lucifer says. "You tried to escape and you had a good run. You even bought a club in your short time on Earth. But now it's time to go back, and Amenadiel is going to take you back to where you belong, and I'll take over the ownership of this lovely place."

The demon doesn't resist, fully aware he can't win this one. "Very well. I'll bring you the deed tomorrow and I'll meet you outside the club."

"Good." He looks one last time at him. "Enjoy your last night and don't you dare run away again." Lucifer replies, his tone cold as ice.

 _The same club - The next day - Early in the afternoon_

As promised the demon returned with the deed of the club, ready to go back to Hell. Amenadiel quickly takes him there before meeting Lucifer at his new club. As he steps in, he sees Lucifer walking around the now empty dance-floor.

"You know what, Brother, I don't like the name of this club. I think I'm gonna name it LUX. Fitting don't you think?"

"Lucifer." Amenadiel says. "You know you're not staying here. Dad told me not to intervene the first time around, but this time, he gave no such orders. I'm to bring you back down, forcefully if necessary."

"You see that's the problem. I went there, got out, lost Chloe, got back and got out again. And I'm not going back." He smiles. "As it turns out, I missed Earth more than I thought."

"I wasn't asking, Lucifer."

Lucifer grabs a drink. "Remember that blank check you wrote me?" Amenadiel nods. "Well, I'm cashing it now!"

"Brother."

"And I want you to leave me alone. You can't take me back to Hell unless I ask you to. In the meantime, you let me live my life as I see fit. And right now, I wanna live here on Earth for a bit longer."

"You can't be serious."

"I am!"

"Father will be furious."

"Does it look like I care. Father abandoned me when he cast me out and sealed my hate towards him when he took Chloe away from me."

"You tried living amongst humans before and it didn't work out. You're a celestial being. You don't belong here!"

"Well I've tried being a civilian consultant forty years ago, and it was fun. Now I think I might give this club-owning thing a try, maybe take a class in criminology as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a club to renovate to make it the hottest place in this city." He dismisses the black archangel.

 _UCLA - A few months later_

Jane had been trying to get this Lucifer-guy she met out of her head for the last weeks but to no avail. She kept thinking about him and this weird feeling that took her as she touched him. To make things worse, he might have made a few apparitions in her dreams, rendering the central heating in her room useless.

Jane currently gave a class to undergraduate students about a recent case she worked on as a consultant with the LAPD, trying to explain to the students how the murderer used the image of the Devil to justify what he did and why it wasn't really the Devil that made him do his actions, since he didn't exist. As she closes her lecture she feels a shiver down her spine and hears a deep laugh. She turns to the source of it, ready to scold the student who mocked her, but the bell rings the end of the class.

"Alright!" She tells them. "That's all for today class. For next week, I want you to read chapter four and five, and write a short paper on how the Devil is used as an excuse to justify evil in the different cases."

She turns back to the whiteboard as the students leave. Then she hears a laugh again. She turns around briskly.

"If you have a problem with my class, just say so. No one is forcing you to be here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock you, but it's nice to have someone telling them I'm not responsible for everything that's screwed up in this world."

Jane recognises his voice almost instantly, way before she sees his face. She meets his eyes and follows him as he gets down the stairs.

"You're the man from the club." She tells him. "Are you stalking me?"

"Dad no!" He answers. "But I couldn't help but hear you were giving classes about me and criminology and since I worked as a civilian consultant for the LAPD a while back, I thought I'd check out this class."

"About you." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Right, because you're Lucifer, the Devil."

"Indeed." He says, coming closer to her. "And I have to say you little exposé about how claiming to be under my control when they committed these atrocities, and how they have to take responsibility for their actions just warmed my heart." He takes another step. "I mean, it's nice to finally have someone agreeing that I don't spend my days sitting on their shoulders, telling them to misbehave. I guess you were always one of a kind."

Chloe watches him get closer and closer, feeling drawn to him just like she felt a few weeks ago in this club. She should be creeped out by this guy who followed her to her job, but somehow she feels safe and attracted to him. Maybe, it was the accent or the way he looked at her. He clearly had a dark side and could be dangerous, but she knew he would never harm her. They're now almost touching. Chloe suddenly hears a noise behind her.

"Professor. I have a call for you. It's your daughter."

"Thanks, Ella. I'll take the call in my office. Can you put her through?" She replies, not looking at Ella, her eyes still lost in his. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Sure." Lucifer replies, smiling before he takes her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Until then Detective."

Chloe looks at him exiting her classroom, still wondering why the way he called her _Detective_ sounded so familiar and heartwarming despite the fact she had never been a detective before in her life.

 _Hottest club in Los Angeles - LUX - A week later_

As Chloe approached the club again, she feels a chill down her spine both out of anxiety and excitement. Of course, Zack, her date for the evening, had decided to pick this club. He told her it was the latest hot club in LA and he probably wanted to impress her by bringing her here. She knew it might be a bad idea, but she was kinda hoping she'd stumble on Lucifer, and at the same time, she wished she didn't. She thought her last meeting with him would kill her obsession for him, but it did the exact opposite and each time she gave her class she found herself staring at each of her students, hoping he might be among them. As she parks in front of the club to meet her date, she's surprised to be let in straight in. Maybe Zack had some connections after all. When she reaches the cloakroom, looking around for Zack, her phone beeps. She checks it quickly and sees Zack's name on the screen.

" _Sorry. Something came up at work. I can't make it tonight._ "

She puts the phone back in her bag. Scratch that, all cops were pricks. Then she goes back to what happened a few minutes earlier. If Zack wasn't here, how come the security guard knew her and let her in as if she was some sort of VIP. She leaves this thought at the back of her mind and decides to enjoy the night on her own. She walks over to the dance-floor. She was young, beautiful - or at least she'd like to think so - and already had a few drinks in. She had a feeling she wasn't going to remain alone for very long. She moves her body to the electronic music blaring out of the speakers, hardly aware of the other people dancing around her. Then she feels this electric shot through her body again. She ignores it, blaming the different alcoholic beverages she had. Then the song comes to an end and the light focuses on the grand piano on a stage just outside the dancefloor. The DJ stops the music and takes the mic to introduce the next song.

"And now, for your greatest pleasure, the newest owner of this amazing place will play a few notes for you. Enjoy folks, it's not every day you have the Devil play for you."

Jane looks around, curious at the interruption. It's not every day you had a slow, acoustic version on a piano in a club. She recognises the song as soon as the Devil plays the first notes. She smiles and hums lightly to the melody of " _Sinnerman_ " as it goes along. Once she realises whose singing as she hears his deep voice, her face lights up. Somehow, once again she feels drawn to him and to his voice, mesmerised by the song, forgetting about the idiot who stood her up. She's almost disappointed as she hears the final note of the song. She decides to head to the bar and have another drink. As she grabs her drink, she feels a hand on her hips. She turns around, ready to make whoever decided on this bold move know that it's not okay. She comes face to face with Lucifer, and the words die in her throat.

"Detective!" He smiles. "I mean Professor! How nice of you to show up. I knew putting you on the VIP list would pay off at some point." He grins at her. "Welcome to my club, Darling. I thought the name LUX rather fitting"

"You own this club? Since when?"

"Since I bought it from the previous owner after we met." He taps on the bar and a dark-skinned woman appears. "Maze, why don't you give the lovely Professor here a shot of Bourbon." He grins at her once again. "On the house of course." He finishes grabbing his own drink.

Jane smiles when she hears the next song playing. "Eternal Flame? Really?"

"What can I say. It's an oldie but a goody. And somehow I had a feeling you would love this song." He holds out his hands. "I believe we never got to dance the other time you were here."

"And whose fault was that?" She teases him back.

"Mine entirely." He gives her his brightest smile. "Would you let me make amend for this and do me the honour?"

"Sure. why not!" She replies, taking his hand.

Before she even realises it, she finds herself in the middle of the dance-floor, slowly rocking, her body seeking his warmth and melting under his touch. Her head quickly comes to rest on his chest, right below his shoulder and she takes in his smell, her hand resting on his shoulder feeling the muscles under his suit. She finally looks up and gets lost in his eyes, forgetting everything around them. Lucifer slowly inches closer to her rosy lips, checking her eyes constantly to make sure she's not going to pull away. Jane stares at his lips and can't help the pull towards him and his lips as she lets him close the distance between them, her hands reaching behind his neck. The first kiss they share is almost shy. Once he realises the blond woman responds to his lips, he applies more pressure. Jane gives in and returns his kiss. They remain like this until the song ends. When Lucifer finally lets go of her, out of breath, Jane suddenly panics, unable to stop the feelings bubbling up in her chest after this searing kiss. She feels the need to run away, have some air. She looks around her, worried and pulls away from the Devil.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbles quickly before running off.

"Chloe! I mean Jane, I mean Professor! Wait!" Lucifer says, running after her, but she already disappeared into the crowd and then in her car. "For Dad's sake!" Lucifer says, angry at himself for driving her away. He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't resist the call of her body and lips. He walks back to his bar, grabbing a bottle and heads back upstairs, alone.

 _Lucifer's penthouse - A few days later_

After the other night fiasco, Lucifer tried to resume his life as usual and give the woman of his life some space to process what happened but to no avail. He watched LUX every night but didn't see her. All he'd done ever since their shared moment was sitting at his bar, brewing some dark thoughts. Maze did try to brighten his mood and get his mind off the blonde woman, looking a lot like the Chloe she knew a while ago. Even the Brittanies weren't able to lift his spirit. She plonks her knife in his bar at his penthouse.

"Enough!" She says. "Stop brooding! You're the Devil for fuck's sake!" He looks back at her, not happy at the interruption. "If you stay like this one more minute, you're gonna turn into Amenadiel!"

"Careful Maze…" He answers, clearly pissed.

"Or what?" She mocks him. "Why haven't you talked to her since the other night?"

"Because she doesn't want to see me!" He groans back. "I tried to get her to like me before and it didn't work. You know as well as I do that's not how Chloe works."

"But it's not Chloe." Maze says.

"Not yet, but she's here, in her memory." He finishes his drink. "And she made it pretty clear she didn't want to have anything to do with me. Clearly, that's not how I imagined our kiss to end." He looks back at the demon. "You, of all people, should understand how important she is to me. And why it's important she chooses me of her own free will."

"Chloe was my friend too, Lucifer." " _And she's not Chloe - not yet anyway._ " She adds in her mind. "And since when do you give up anyway." She mocks him.

Lucifer stands up, putting down his glass, his spirit lift up. "You're right, Mazikeen, I don't!" He grabs his jacket and heads for his elevator. "Have you ever thought of becoming a therapist?" He jokes before the doors close.

 _UCLA - The same day_

Jane had been staring at the papers in front of her, desperately trying to grade these bloody essays. But each time she read anything about the Devil, Satan, God, or even the colour red, her treacherous mind went back to the kiss she shared with Lucifer, and the very vivid dream she had after she abandoned him on the dance-floor of his own club. She grunts and throws her pen on her desk in frustration. She decides to get a refill of her coffee in the break-room. She enjoys her break and as she finishes her refill, her assistant walks in.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"There's someone here to see you. I let him into your office."

"Thanks, Ella." She puts the coffee pot back on the heater and grabs her cup to go. "You got a name?"

"No. I didn't quite catch it." She looks away. "He seemed so sure of himself and had flowers, so I thought it must have been personal." She looks away. "Do you want me to tell him you're unavailable?"

"No, it's fine." She smiles. "Just try to remember to ask their names next time." She jokes. Her newest assistant was a walking pot of coffee and a ray of sunshine. She was super helpful, smart and one of the few people she knew who were genuinely nice to others. "I'll take care of it. Don't you have a class with Professor Martin?"

"I do." She says, heading for her class with Jane at her side. "Have a good day, Professor."

"You too, Ella." She says as she opens her office door. She looks around looking for Zack. After all, he stood her up so it seems logical to her he would send flowers. "Zack." She starts without looking. "I told you it was fine. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. There's no need for flowers."

"Zack?" Comes a deep voice. "I hope you're not comparing me to this ignorant fool who left you all by yourself the other night?"

"Lucifer?" Jane replies, almost dropping her coffee. "What are you doing here?"

"Clearly I offended you the other night. I'm here to apologize." He smiles at her, stepping out of the shadow, handing her the flowers.

Jane takes the flowers. "You didn't offend me." She quickly replies. "It's not you. It's just…" She hesitates. Lucifer simply looks back at her. "I just got out of a relationship and I'm not sure I'm ready to date again." She looks away.

"Then it's a good thing this Zack bloke stood you up." He replies, still smiling. "How about just friends to start with?"

"I'm not sure…" She answers - _And I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you_ \- She adds in her mind.

"Come one, Professor!" He takes a step closer. "I promise I'm a nice Devil." Jane looks back at him, briefly seeing the plea in his eyes behind his playful tone. "Besides, given my name, I could be of some help to you for your classes. You know to give you some insight on how the Devil thinks and all that. I also worked for the LAPD a while ago." He grins. "Pleaaaaase?" He says, giving her a boyish look.

"I'll think about it." She tells him, but her eyes confirm him she would call upon him very soon. "Now I have some papers to grade." She adds, sitting behind her desk. Lucifer heads for the door. "Lucifer?" She asks him. The Devil turns around and walks back to her desk.

"Yes, Detec… I mean Professor."

"You keep calling me Chloe, or Detective."

"What can I say, old habits die hard." He gives her another smile.

"I should somehow be bothered by it, but I'm not. It sounds familiar." She looks at him. "And I feel like I know you."

Lucifer doesn't answer her but comes close to her ear. "Why don't you ask your colleague and friend Doctor Martin. I heard she was good at helping people recovering their lost memory." He finishes, his lips ghosting over her cheek. "Until then, Professor Jane Decker." And then just like that, he's gone.

Chloe looks around, amazed at his speed. She tries to get back to her papers but can't. She finally decides to go and see if her friend and colleague is available to help her with this weird situation. She knocks on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Linda. You got a minute?"

 _Lucifer's penthouse - LUX - Later in the day_

Lucifer was now sitting on his couch, his mood greatly improved after his little talk with the blonde woman. She hadn't said yes to his proposition, but she hadn't said no either, so this was a good sign. Besides, he saw the doubt in her eyes, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she got her memory back, and if Linda was anything like the Linda he once knew, it would all be fine. He feels a rush of air and rolls his eyes.

"Amenadiel, Brother, I told you, I'm not going back." He looks at the archangel in his living-room and freezes when he sees his face.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not here for this."

"Uriel."

"Yes, Brother." He smiles. "And you know why I'm here."

"Why?" Lucifer says, standing up.

"You know that as long as she lives, my vision can't happen and I'm in danger. Raziel prophetised it."

"I won't let you this time." He spits back, angry. But before he can do anything, the archangel is already gone. He immediately takes out his phone and dials his barmaid number.

"Maze." He says. "We have a problem."

 _So that's it :D._  
 _Not sure where this will lead yet, let me know if it's worth continuing._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

 _Linda's office - Around 3 pm_

The professor in psychology was lying down on her sofa, reading a book and enjoying her break before her next class. Her previous students had been challenging to say the least. It had been intense and very nerve-wracking. It took all her self-control and knowledge in psychology to keep them all alive. She rubs her temple going back into her book, finally leaving all this behind, when she hears a knock on her door. She ponders if she should ignore it, but she was on opening hours until her next class, so she had to get it, and of course one of her students would pick this particular day to have questions. She walks to her door, takes a deep breath and steels herself, her face as neutral as possible. " _Maybe he'll go away…"_ She thinks before she turns the knob. She lets out a sigh of relief as she sees Jane on her doorstep.

"Thank God it's you!" She blurts out.

"Well, I'm glad you're this happy to see me." Jane jokes back.

"Very funny, Jane…" The professor bites back. "I swear, I'm in no mood to deal with one of my students right now…"

"What happened?" Jane asks, a bit worried to see her friend like this.

"I started this course about past lives and how they can affect your present self." Jane nods her attention now fully on her friend. "And when I asked them for examples of past lives and how they would illustrate the concept, all they had to give me were movies and TV-shows! Not one, do you hear me, not ONE gave me an example of a book!" She finishes, outraged at their lack of references. "Can you believe it?!" She continues. "All they could talk about was Netflix and Sense 8! It's not even the same level."

"So past lives aren't like Sense 8?" Jane asks, only half teasing. Linda gives her a dark look. "Just kidding." Jane quickly adds - _Sort of -_ She mentally adds.

Linda finally notices the worried face of her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Jane replies. "I just have a lot on my plate and I was gonna ask you for some advice, but you seem busy. I can come back later."

"Advice on what?"

"Past lives."

"Care to elaborate a bit? Even I'm not this good." She jokes

"Could you help someone get in touch with her probable previous life? So she can remember? I mean, only if it's possible." Jane takes a deep breath. "I mean I'm not even sure about all this, but he advised me to come and see you… And since you're the expert and all… I thought maybe…"

"Who said you should come and see me?

"Lucifer." She breathes again. "He dropped by earlier and I asked him questions. He said you might have answers."

"Okay," Linda tells her friend, feeling her nearing a mild panic attack. "Why don't you sit down, have a drink and then tell me about it."

She takes out two glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay from under her desk. She hands one to Jane. The woman gladly accepts the drink, the feeling of the golden liquid down her throat slowly bringing her back to reality. Linda sits on the chair opposite to Jane.

"So…" She starts, her training in psychology taking over. "Since when do you believe in past lives and reincarnation? I thought you were pretty much about having proof before believing anything remotely non-scientific." She finishes. Jane smiles at her. "And I swear if you mention any TV-show, I'm gonna hit you." She says, half-joking and grabbing one of her cushions for good measure.

"I don't - I mean, I didn't - at least until a few days ago."

"Would this change of belief have anything to do with this Lucifer guy?"

"Maybe…"

"So he did not only advise you to come and see me, did he?"

"It's weird, but when I first met him the other night, I almost felt something, and then I went back to his club again with Zack."

"That's called lust induced by alcohol. Need I remind how much you had before you bumped into him, and he is good looking, to say the least." She points out. "And what do you mean by his club?"

"Lucifer now owns the club. He renamed it, Lux." She says casually. "So when I went there, Zack canceled on me and I decided to enjoy my time there,"

"How did you get in? I mean, it takes ages to get inside. It's THE hottest club in L.A. at the moment and Zack doesn't have this kind of connections."

"I was on the VIP list. Apparently, he knew I would come back…" She says. "And no it wasn't lust I felt when I first met him - _Or at least not entirely -_ it was more than this. I felt like a connection to him. And I felt it again when he found me on the dance floor the other night. I mean, how could he have known I liked Eternal Flame, that's not your typical club song, and his voice when he sang and played _Sinnerman_ on his piano. I couldn't help but be drawn to him." She finishes. "How do you explain this? It can't be _just_ lust."

"For the record, when I told to have fun and loosen up, I meant for you to get a rebound relation, not something even more complicated than what you had with Dan." She says. "Have you seen him again and what happened when you met him the second time?"

"We danced and somehow, I felt something bubbling up, and when he kissed me, I was assaulted by a picture of someone looking exactly like me, but wearing a badge and a gun. And he keeps calling me Chloe, or Detective, before correcting himself. It was too much so I ran off."

"You kissed?" Linda asks, her " _Tell-me-all-about-it-Girlfriend"_ personality completely taking over. "When were you gonna tell me about It? Why in God's name would you run away from him? He's flaming hot!"

"I freaked out because of all the images I got. And I wanted to do so much more than kissing, believe me. And if that kiss was only a preview…" She adds, more to herself. "But what I felt was too overwhelming, I just had to run."

"What did you see outside yourself? Where were you? What was happening?" Linda asks, hiding her girlfriend mode for now.

"I was standing in some sort of old church in L.A., and then a sword was plunged into my chest. I felt so much pain. Why was I there?" She finishes, panic rising once again. "It makes absolutely no sense!"

"JANE!" Linda loudly says in order to break her panic. "Breathe in, and out, and in again." Jane complies and her stress level slowly drops. "Have you seen him since the incident?"

"Yeah, just today." Linda nods and Jane continues. "He wanted to apologise for what happened. He didn't mean to freak me out, and he said he wanted us to be friends. That's when he suggested I came to you." She finishes. "So?"

"It's possible you might have known him before." She tells Jane. "Or he could also just be a stalker. Have you looked into him and his background?"

"No." She answers, the thought of him being a possible stalker sounding preposterous. "I know I can trust him. I feel drawn to him, and also I sense some darkness in him, but I know he won't hurt me." She looks at her friend, rather desperate. "Can you help me get my memories back?"

"I'm afraid not." She answers her. Jane looks at Linda, puzzled by her answer. "I mean, I can't help you get them back since the process is already started, but I can help you make sense of what you'll remember."

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to have more memories. Have you had others since you kissed?"

"No."

"And the waves started when you kissed him?" Jane nods. A grin appears on Linda's face. "Then I believe you found your trigger." Jane rolls her eyes. " More seriously though, you should talk to him."

"Right, this way he won't think I just freaked out, he will also consider me crazy…"

"His name is Lucifer, and he walks around claiming to whoever wants to hear it that he is the Devil. I think you're good on the crazy side." She looks at her watch. "I'm sorry Girl, but my class is starting soon. But you should see him again, especially if your guts tell you to trust him. If you're not sure, just pick a public place, see if you can trigger more flashes."

"Alright." She agrees. "I'll let you know."

"You better. And as your friend, I want to hear every detail of your trip down Memory Lane." She smiles. "For science, of course."

"Of course," Jane says as she chuckles. "Later Linda."

"Bye."

 _Jane's office - Around 6 pm_

Jane was finally done with grading her papers. She writes the last grade on the last mid-term exam and puts her pen down. She rubs her temple, a headache starting to show. She drifts back to what Linda told her earlier about Lucifer and their possible past connection. She takes her phone before she realises she doesn't have his number. She puts her phone back in her pocket and reaches out for the flowers he left in her office. A card falls from the bouquet as she brings it to her nose. She picks it up and turns it around. She chuckles as she sees the hand-written number on the back. "Sending me a message there, Old Man?" She jokes aloud, looking up at the ceiling.

She enters the number in her phone and pauses right before she hits "Call". She goes over what Linda said once again, her thumb hovering over the green circle. "Linda knows her stuff." She says aloud. Then she presses down. "Here goes nothing…" She adds hearing the first ring. She's still a bit anxious as she hears the second ring, then the third, part of her hoping he doesn't pick up. As she's about to hang up, she hears his smooth voice on the other end of the receiver. She relaxes instantly.

"Miss Decker," he tells her. "I wasn't expecting your call so soon. I take it your session with Linda was successful?" He finishes.

"Hey." She simply says, still a bit disturbed and not really knowing how or where to start.

"I suppose that's one way to greet me." He jokes, smiling at her mild discomfort. His smile can be heard. "Was there something you wanted?"

" _You!_ " Her mind screams. Instead, she settles for the work excuse. "I was actually wondering if you were free in the coming days." She pauses and takes a breath. "There's a case that was handed over to me by the LAPD. They need my opinion on a suspect they caught, and I might need your insights on him."

"Really?" He replies, surprised she might actually take him up on his offer, but also disappointed she would only call for work.

"Yeah." She pauses and clears her throat. "Then maybe, we can grab something to drink or eat. What do you say?"

"I'd love to help you with your case, Professor." He answers. "When do you need me?"

"Would tonight be alright for you?" She pauses. "But if you're busy at the club or with guests or anything else, it can be another day…" She quickly adds.

"At what time should I be here, Darling?"

"8:30 pm sounds good."

"I'll see you at 8:30 sharp. Bye Darling."

Then Jane hangs up.

 _UCLA - 8:30 pm_

Jane had been pacing in her office for the last fifteen minutes, checking her watch for the tenth time. It was almost 8:30 when she hears someone's step in the corridor. It was a Friday night and all the teachers and students were either home or back to their dorm. It had to be him. Besides, the Devil was never late. She opens her office door.

"Finally. I almost thought you weren't going to show." She says into the empty corridor. The footsteps stop. "Lucifer? Is that you?" Her line is met with a heavy silence. "Lucifer, this is not funny!"

Then she feels a draught and hears some sort of _woosh_. "Hello, Chloe." Comes a voice from behind her.

She turns on her heels to face her opponent, ready to fight or counter her attacker if necessary. "Who are you, and how did you get in? You're not allowed to be in here. I'm calling the campus security." She threatens as she takes her phone out, her eyes looking for an exit strategy in case her unwanted guest didn't call her bluff.

"My name is Uriel, and I want to apologise for what I'm about to do, Chloe. You must believe me when I say I don't have a choice, and I'll make it as painless as possible, given you don't resist me, of course"

"Leave me alone! You don't scare me!" She taunts him back. "Besides, I hate to tell you this, but robes haven't been in fashion for ages now." She finishes, surprised at her own courage. She takes a step back.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Uriel says.

Jane suddenly presses the fire alarm button, stunning the archangel for the necessary time it takes her to throw the nearby bin at him before she makes a run for the exit. She pushes the doors open and stumbles onto the training field of this part of the campus. She takes a huge breath, calming her racing heart, her brain slowly coming back online, her eyes already looking for her way out. She runs past the track field and prepares herself to sprint across the football field to get to the other end as fast as she can. She stops in the middle, catching her breath. She takes a look around her and relief washes over her as she sees the robe-wearing weirdo apparently didn't follow her outside. Come to think of it, she wouldn't have minded the company of the Devil at this moment. As she's about to start running again, Uriel lands in front of her, wings fully opened, sending her a few steps back with the blow of his landing. Jane keeps her footing - but just barely. With a shrug of his shoulders, Uriel hides his wings. Jane blinks, not sure if what she saw was a hallucination. Uriel chuckles, and the woman knows she is cornered.

"Chloe, Chloe…" Uriel says, his tone cold and sinister. "You know you can't beat me, so why do you insist on making it harder than it has to be. I was planning on making it painless, but now… Well now, you've pissed me off, so I'm gonna take my time." He smiles. "You should have known your death was inevitable. It's written, no matter what you try."

Jane takes another step back. "My death? But I don't even know you."

"Not yet. But you will remember and I can't let that happen. After all, the best way to avoid gangrene is to cut off the infected limb. And the more I wait, the more it's going to be hard for me to get rid of you."

"Why?" She asks, somehow trying to buy time. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You haven't done anything yet, but you will." He comes closer to her. "You see, you're the key to a prophecy concerning my family. I already killed you once, about 50 years ago. Apparently, Dad found funny to give you a second chance at life. But he won't give you a third, I better make it count this time. I guess this is goodbye, Chloe Decker. Maybe I'll see you in the Silver City or Hell once I take over." He finishes, unsheathing his sword.

He lifts up his arm and is about to strike her. Suddenly, he stops mid-air. He turns around right before he sees a 150 pounds tackling dummy coming his way. He puts his sword away and stops the dummy from knocking him out. Still, the impact makes him lose his footings and he falls to his knees. Jane takes her opportunity to escape and put some needed distance between her and Uriel. She looks to the other side of the field, still wondering who - or rather what - would have the necessary strength to throw 150 pounds over 60 yards. She hears him before she sees him, all trace of the previous playfulness gone. All that is left in his voice is an unfiltered rage.

"Not this time, Brother!" He says, his eyes turning bright red.

Just as Uriel gets back to his feet, Lucifer grabs his robe and sends him flying against one of the goal posts. Uriel painfully stands up again. Lucifer closes the distance between them.

"You need to let it happen, Brother. You'll forget about her after a few decades. All has been written for us."

"Not this time, Uriel." He puts himself between him and Jane. "You should know by now that I don't play by His rules. I define who I am, not Him. And if you want to get to her, you're gonna have to go through me first. And this time, I'm ready to fight back." He threatens him. "And we both know an imp like you couldn't even land a punch on me, even if I had one hand tied behind my back."

Uriel screams as he attacks his brother. Lucifer easily avoids his punch and sends him to the floor again. The smaller archangel tries to hit the Devil a few more times, but each time, Lucifer counters him, simply pushing him back and keeping him away from Jane, making sure to chose his moves randomly. Lucifer knows Uriel won't be able to beat him as long as he doesn't attack him. If he doesn't attack, Uriel can't read his patterns, and thus can't predict his moves. In a last effort, Uriel grabs one of the tackling dummies and throws it towards Jane. Lucifer rushes to the woman, fully aware he wouldn't have the time to stop the fall of the dummy. Instead, he decides to act as a shield between the heavy sandbag and the blond woman. He makes his wings appear and wraps her in them, protecting her from the weight as the dummy crashes hard on his back. He falls to the floor, his body towering over Jane, his face only inches away from hers. He grunts as he shakes the dummy of his back and stands up, ready to face his brother, still dizzy from the shock and his closeness with Jane. He looks around, but his traitorous sibling is nowhere to be seen.

"Coward!" He mutters before turning his attention back to the woman on the floor. He helps her up and his arms and wings wrap around her almost instinctively.

Jane slowly comes back to reality, the adrenaline slowly coming down.

"Who was that?" She asks. "And what in the name of God is happening here?"

Lucifer winces at the mention of his father. "This was my older brother Uriel."

Then it hits her. "You have fucking wings!" She says, stepping away from his embrace.

Lucifer lets her have her space. "I do, just like he did." He simply says. She takes another step back. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you already knew this, otherwise, you'd be running away by now." He gives her his best smile. "And if you agree to accompany me back to my penthouse, I'll tell everything you want to know."

"How can I trust you?" She asks. "You both have wings and immense powers. And the only one I've encountered killed me once and just tried to do it again."

"We are of the same blood and family. But our similarities end here." He says, his hatred barely concealed. "Ever since we met, I have never lied to you, and I know you feel deep down that you can trust me." He takes a tentative step toward her. "I will never hurt you."

"You did save my life." She thinks aloud. "Can you put them away?" She asks, pointing at his wings.

Lucifer shrugs his shoulders and the wings fold back. "Better?"

She pinches herself really hard. "Ouch!" She says. "Ok, so it's not a dream." She continues. She turns to Lucifer again, and can't help but smile as she sees his amused smirk. "If I go with you, do you promise to answer all my questions?"

"You have my word."

"Alright. Just let me call the sitter first to know if my daughter is alright." He nods and waits for her to come back. She hangs up. "So how do we get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we fly there?"

"I'm not a jetpack, Darling!" He tells her, outraged. "But I did drive there and I have an elevator which can take us up to my penthouse." He tells her.

 _Lucifer's penthouse - Above Lux - Short before 10 pm_

As the elevator opens, Jane walks in and her mouth drops open as she takes the penthouse in. She walks over to his grand piano and traces the outline of it with her fingers. Then she sees the balcony and heads outside. A bit of fresh will be more than welcome. Lucifer simply watches her walking around his place, giving her the necessary space before he joins her outside on the balcony. He brings a chair close to her, still not too close - at least for now. He hands her drink and Jane accepts it gladly. She gulps it down at once and finally looks back up at him, a soft smile braces his face.

"So…" She starts. "You're really the Devil, as in Satan?"

"I am."

"And you have wings… like huge white magnificent wings."

"I do." He replies, letting her lead the conversation.

"And your brother just tried to kill me." She finishes, summing up the last hour or so. "Why did your brother fucking try to kill me?" She accuses him. "And who the fuck is this Chloe?"

"Maybe you should sit down first." He tells her. "This could take a while. Want a refill?"

She nods and hands him her glass. "I'm listening." She says as she sits down.

"For starters, yes, Uriel is my older brother and the bloody imp tried to kill you because he thinks you may be a danger to him - or rather to his destiny."

"His destiny?"

"Yes." He confirms. "One of my many angelic siblings - Raziel - came up with the dumbest prophecy about whoever might take over if Dear Old Dad ever decided to retire." He chuckles. "I mean, can you imagine if He retired?" Jane laughs softly. "The only problem is that this bloody prophecy is about as cryptic as Him, so it means nothing and everything at the same time. Uriel being his usual arrogant arse took this prophecy as a sign he was meant to take over and rule the world once its end happens."

Jane nods. "Let's say all this is indeed real and not some sort of weird fantasy of mine, why would your brother want to get rid of me?" Lucifer sits down beside her. "I'm not Chloe!"

Lucifer feels the pain as he thinks about the death of Chloe many years ago. "The prophecy states that only a daughter of Adam and Eve who can bring the Devil to his knees will be able to prevent the chosen one from fulfilling his destiny."

"But I'm not Chloe!" She repeats.

"Many years ago, I knew a woman named Chloe Decker. She was a detective for the LAPD and I was her partner. Only she could make me vulnerable because we were somehow tied to one another. Uriel realised this and took her. By the time I understood his plan and motives I was too late and he killed her in front of me." His eyes fill up with sadness, right before they turn bright red as the anger takes over.

"Then why me?" She asks once again, still not understanding the whole thing.

"It seems part of Chloe lives in you."

"Like a ghost?"

"No." He chuckles. She hits him on his shoulder. Still, his smile remains. "It's more like her soul is attached to yours, which is why you feel a connection to me even though you don't know me. And that's also why you didn't freak out when you saw Uriel or my wings."

"So I'm this Chloe?"

"Not exactly." He takes a sip from his whiskey. "Didn't you just have a meeting with Linda about all this?"

"I did, but I want to hear it from you."

"I guess you've been having some…" he pauses, looking for the right word "...flashes, ever since we interacted at the club."

"I have." She agrees. "So how does it work?"

"It's a bit like you and Chloe are flatmates." Her brows shoot up at the comparison. "You share the same body and mind but both of you exist. But since you don't remember her at the moment, this remains very confusing."

Jane interrupts him. "And if I remember, what will happen to me?"

"Nothing." He answers. "You'll still both be there. You'll be Chloe again, but you'll keep the memories and knowledge of what you've learned all these years." He puts his hand on hers. She doesn't pull away. "In fact, you and Chloe are and will always be the same person."

"Tell me more about her."

"As I told you, she was a detective at the…"

"I know this." She stops him. Lucifer quirks an eyebrow at her interruption. "I want to know what she meant to you."

"She was very dear and special to me."

"I figured." She answers. "I take it you were more than friends and partners."

"We were." He agrees.

"If - and I'm saying if - I decide to get my memories back and follow what Linda advised, what will happen to Jane, and what will happen to my daughter?"

"You'll still remember everything that happened so far and you'll still be Jane, but at the same time, you'll have Chloe's memories as well. Let's just say you'll be Chloe 2.0, or Jane 2.0 if you prefer." He patiently repeats.

"What if I don't want or can't remember?"

"Then I'll be happy to have you in my life any way you'll have me." He reassures her. "I've never made anyone do something they didn't want to begin with, let alone Chloe. I'm not about to start today."

He smiles at her and Jane sees the adoration in his eyes for the first time, and she can't help but smile back at him as she gets lost in his brown pools once again.

"But rest assured, from what I've seen so far, you've got a lot of similarities with her."

"We do? I mean, I do?"

Lucifer holds back a laugh. "Well she was a detective, you teach criminology, you look exactly like her, even though the short hair is new, but very enticing I have to admit, and your middle name is Chloe." He grins at her. "And you both seem to find me devilishly attractive." He wiggles his brows.

She rolls her eyes, but can't help roaming her eyes over his upper body, before she softly slaps him on the chest. "I guess." She says, not leaving his face. "So what do we do about this brother of yours?"

Lucifer smiles as she uses the word _we_ "You mean Uriel?"

"Yes."

"Only you can defeat him." He says. "So I can train you."

"Defeat him?"

"It's the only way you'll survive. He won't stop hunting you until you're dead."

"Can't you do it? You're freakishly strong."

"That's the tricky part." He answers. "When Dad created us, he made sure we couldn't off each other. We can fight and bleed, but we can't kill one another. That's the one rule we can't break."

"Then why did he fly away earlier?"

"I was the King of torture back in my hellish days. He knows I have the necessary skills to keep someone on the brink of death for a very long time. And since we can hurt each other." He finishes. Then his face shifts and mischief settles in. "That also goes for pleasure, Darling."

Jane pretends to ignore his last comment. "So I'm like your Dad's backup plan in case any of his children decide to go rogue?"

He laughs. "That's one way to put it." He stands up. "Have you ever fought before?"

"I know Krav Maga." She says.

"Anything involving a sword?"

"Have you noticed in which century we're living in? It's not the middle ages anymore!"

"So that's a no." He says

"Unless going to a Renaissance Fair counts." She teases him back. "More seriously, can't Chloe's memories help me?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't have time to teach her any of it." He answers, guilt showing on his features for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to train you then." Jane walks over to his railing. He joins her, his hand resting on her hip. Jane leans into his touch. "Do you have anyone who can look after your spawn?"

"Is she in danger?"

"She won't be, as long as Uriel doesn't know about her."

"I have to go back." She says, heading back in.

"That would be a mistake." He stops her. "Uriel is probably watching us as we speak and you running back to a human offspring would only make him realise what she means to you. I'll send Maze over there to watch her - at least until this blows over."

"Maze?"

"Short for Mazikeen. She's my best general/bodyguard/bartender"

"She's the woman who poured our drinks the other night?"

"She is."

"What is she?"

"A demon." He stops as he sees her panic. "But she won't harm your child." She doesn't look convinced. "Trust me on this, Love. It's the best solution for now."

"I'm not leaving Trixie behind." She immediatly replies

"I know it's hard, Darling, but I promise you, your child will be safe. Maze won't let anything happen to her. This might seem harsh, but it the best way to protect her at the moment." He squeezes her hand. "Please, Love, just trust me on this." He pleads.

"Very well." She gives in. "Just let me call Trixie first to explain to her why I won't be available for the coming days and why a new _nanny_ is going to show up."

"Of course." He says, remaining on the outside as she walks in.

After a moment and a short text to Maze, he walks back in, just as Jane hangs up.

"I told her I had to go away for work for a few days with little or no cell reception and that a friend of mine was gonna come over to watch her until her Dad can take her with him."

"Perfect." He replies. "Now you need to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. I'll show you to the guest room."

"Okay," Jane says, relieved Lucifer didn't push her to get her memories back tonight, letting her takes things at her own pace. "Good night, Lucifer." She says as she enters the room.

"Sleep tight, Love. If you need anything, my room is right there."

 _Lucifer's penthouse - A few hours later_

Lucifer awoke around 3 am, just like he did every day. He decides to check up on Jane. He opens the door and sees her shifting in her bed, groaning - and not in a good way - fear evident on her face. Her pale body and short blond hair contrasting with the black satin sheets would have made a very arousing scene - if she hadn't been so scared, that is.

He comes in and gently shakes her awake. Jane suddenly sits up, her forehead bumping into his nose. He groans as his fingers hold it.

"What are you doing here?" She asks a part of her still in her nightmare.

"You seemed distressed." He tells her. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I just had a flash about Chloe's death."

"Oh," Lucifer says. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. I feel better now." She reassures him.

"You should go back to sleep." He tells her, as he heads for the door.

Jane takes grabs his robe before he's out of reach. He turns immediately. "Stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please." She tells him.

"With pleasure." He answers, taking off his robe and getting under the covers, bringing her body against him, his hands resting on her stomach above hers. "Sleep now, Love. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Night." She whispers, already falling into a content sleep, holding his hand tightly.

Lucifer sighs as he hears her breathing even out, happy to have her back in his arms, and to his surprise, he feels himself drift back to sleep as well.

 _So here is chapter 2 :). Should be a couple of chapters long tops.  
Next chapter will probably have some smut in it, so I might change the rating XD.  
Hope you enjoy it._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jane was actually the first one to wake up this time. It takes her a few seconds to fully have her brain and other senses back. She slowly takes in the warmth against her back, the soft snoring, the warm breath against her ear and the wide hand resting on her hip. She turns around very carefully, not wanting to wake up her bed partner while trying to enjoy this stress-free moment for as long as possible. She thinks back on her life and can't remember a time when she felt so free, and somehow at peace with herself. She can't help the small smile on her face as she sees Lucifer's bedhead, his hair not styled as usual and his features fully relaxed. She silently chuckles.

" _And to say this man is the Devil. If any Satanists could see him now, they'd probably lose their religion in a blink._ " She thinks.

She even wonders why everyone pictured him as a bad guy, with horns, a tail and a close relation to goats. After all, what did he do that was bad. All he wanted was to have free-will and decided to rebel against his dad to have it. Just like every teenager, more or less. She makes a mental note to ask him about this at some point. Without her realising it, her fingers found their way to his neck and while she got lost in her own thoughts, her hand trails up his throat until she reaches his stubbled cheek. She smiles fondly at him as he slowly opens his eyes, a huge and true smile gracing his angelic face.

"Well, that's a sight I never thought I'd see again. It's definitely a sight for sore eyes." He says, his voice still heavy with sleep. Her smile widens as she hears his voice. "Careful there Darling." He continues. "A Devil could get used to waking up like this every day." He finishes, his hand bringing her to his body, his lips coming closer to hers.

Lucifer stops right before the distance is fully closed, searching her eyes, leaving barely an inch between them, but still giving her plenty of space to stop and move away if she wants to. When she doesn't and smile at him once more, he finally closes the distance, his kiss light, and tender at first. He enjoys the softness of her lips before deepening the kiss. He can't control the increase in his own heart rate as he hears her small moan when she grants him access. It had been so long since he heard this kind of sound coming from her, that he can't help but smile into the kiss.

They make out until they both have to come up for air at some point. Lucifer lets go of her and looks at her, waiting for her next move, letting her take the lead and set the pace she wants for this. But that doesn't mean his hands stay idle either. Anyone would be a fool to resist the call of her beautiful body. Carefully, he slips his hands under her shirt - technically his shirt. Slowly, but surely, his fingers remember how soft and warm her skin feels like and how he missed this. And frankly, his memories didn't do her any justice at all. But a small voice at the back of his head reminds him that this amazing woman in his bed isn't Chloe - per say - and that she doesn't have the same reactions Chloe did. And weirdly, this thought thrills him. It feels like discovering a brand new side of her.

Just like Lucifer is lost in his own mind rekindling with her, Jane discovers his warm touch and body. She decides to close her eyes to enjoy the feel of his skin under her fingertips. She starts with his face, stopping on his eyes and lips, before going down his throat, over his shoulders, down his arms, before going back up to rest on his face again. She opens her eyes and grins at him as her fingers start to explore his well-defined chest. She hears the Devil's sharp intake of breath as she nears his nipples. She decides to tease him a little bit and takes her time there, alternating between a soft brush there, and a light scrape here. She enjoys the power she holds over him far more than she should, but somehow, she can't help it and she feels a new wave of arousal straight to her core as she hears his low moan as her hands continue their journey south. She feels Lucifer's touch on her body getting more pressing as she reaches just above his belly button. She stills her hands for a moment before stopping right above his silk underwear, fully aware of the growing tent below her fingers. She looks back up at him again and feels a new shot down her core as she sees the intensity in his now almost black eyes. Since he was clearly willing to let her take the lead on this one, she decides to go up again, instead of following her desire to touch him where he apparently needs her the most. She spends some more time on his toned abs varying the pressure, using her nails, then her fingertips, all the while gauging his different reactions, remembering what made him tick. After a few more tests, she softly pushes him back so he's now lying on his back. He looks back at her, curious as to what she has in store for him, his hands still on her skin. She pushes the covers back fully and moves to straddle his body, her center touching his manhood. She finally realises just how awake he is and can't help but ground down on his hard member. The grip of his hands on her hips slightly tightens, but he makes no move to take anything further. She sees his inner battle and leans until she reaches his ear.

"You know you can participate as well, right?" She teases him a bit more, fully aware of how much willpower it takes him to not participate and remain still - at least as still as he could, given the situation. Chloe tugs at his earlobe and stays there for a while, waiting for his reply. If the few touches and kisses they shared so far were any pointer, she was in for a Hell of a ride, and despite her missing past, she feels glad to be here with him and almost complete for the first time in her life. Lucifer stops her train of thoughts and lets out a low growl.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry about this, Love." He whispers back, a sexy smile on his face, showing her he knew exactly what he was doing all this time.

Just to prove his point, he closes his lips over hers once again, his hands finally moving, leaving her hips to reach her spine under the garment, his long fingers going up her spine, stopping at each vertebra, stilling at the base of her neck. He brings her face closer to his, deepening the kiss once again, his precious self-control slipping away the longer the kiss goes on. His other hand reaches the front of the shirt and he lifts it up, ever so slowly, still giving her plenty of time to back out if she wants to. Jane locks her eyes with his and rocks her hips against him, smirking at him, making sure he finally understands she wants this as much as he does. His mouth leaves her swollen lips to reach the top of her jaw, right below her ear.

"Lovely." He purrs, finally removing his shirt from her body. The offending garment lands somewhere at the foot of the bed. "Now let me take care of you, Love." He simply adds, his lips already trailing down her face.

He gives her one last intense kiss before going further down. He stops at the valley of her breasts and drops a chaste kiss right in the middle. He slides his mouth right and deftly encircles her nipple before before sucking it into his mouth. He revels in the feeling of her body against him. He looks at Jane to check her reaction to his ministration, but her response is the opposite to what he expected. Instead of the deep sultry expected moan, her whole body tenses, and not in a good way. He immediately lets go of her hips and looks at her as concern fills his mind. He searches her blue eyes to understand what caused this sudden change in her stance. She starts to tremble, her whole body soon shaking. He sits up and maneuver her so he's now cradling her in his arms, his legs on both side of her shaking body, until the tremors stop. Once she's finally still, Lucifer reaches for his shirt and carefully puts it back on her shoulders, closing a few buttons so it won't fall off her shoulders. He patiently waits for her breathing to even out, all the while rocking her against his chest, soothing her with his voice. After what seems an eternity to the both of them, Jane finally has the courage to look at the Devil. She half-turns in his arms and searches his eyes, still shaken by what happened.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer finally speaks.

"I am now." She replies. "I had another flash."

Lucifer looks away, somehow ashamed. Jane takes his face in her hands. "This isn't your fault, Lucifer." She says.

"How can you say this?" He replies. "If I hadn't walked into your life, none of this would have happened, and you wouldn't be suffering because of me." He finishes. "It's all just a game to Him, and we're His pawns. And because of this, you're hurting." He finishes, now angry.

"What do you mean?"

"He put Chloe in my path, made me fall for her, only to have her ripped away from me by my brother. And when I finally accept the fact that she's gone and agree to move on, after forty years of fruitless research, He puts in my path once again, making me fa…" he stops, takes a breath, before continuing. "I mean, taunting me, and hurting you." He looks away. "And now I'm afraid things might repeat themselves. I lost Chloe once. I refuse to lose you too."

Jane remains silent as the Devil's confession sinks in. She turns his face to her once again and stares into his eyes."Ever since I can remember, I've always felt different, like something was missing from my life." Lucifer looks back at her, not sure to get what she's getting at. "When I saw you at the club that night, I knew this would happen at some point. I mean us. Just like you were drawn to me, I couldn't keep away either." She smiles at him. "I'm not even going to pretend this is going to be easy, nor that I understand half of it, or that I'll ever remember all of Chloe's past life." Before Lucifer can say anything, she continues. "But I know my heart, and it's telling me to trust you, and that we're stronger together."

Lucifer looks at her, simply in awe. "I guess you really are like her after all." Now it's Jane's turn to look back at him, afraid that he will never see anyone other than Chloe in her. "You're kind, understanding, and somehow, you always get me."

"I do have a few other skills of my own as well." She replies, hiding her worries behind a sexy smile. Now wasn't the time to have this talk. "Now, where were we?"

Lucifer looks back at her, his features changing suddenly from turned on to worried. He freezes and stares at the underside of her left breast, right below her heart. He lifts up his shirt quickly, just barely able to see the cut closing to leave her skin with a tiny scar.

"What is it?" Jane asks.

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"You had a deep cut right here." He replies, showing her the red stain on his white shirt. His fingers run over her skin where she now has a small scar. "Somehow, it vanished." He pauses. "What was that dream you had about?"

Jane closes her eyes, searching her memory for the dream she just had. She opens her eyes again and settles in his arms, seeking some comfort.

"I was in an old abandoned church. It was late at night and the air was heavy. Kinda like right before a huge storm. I felt someone behind me, just like last time. Except this time I felt like I was living the dream, not watching it. The first one I had, I felt more like a witness to the whole thing." She says, more to herself. "Then I saw you running towards me and, I suppose it was Uriel holding me. And before I could do anything, I felt a blade sink into my chest, right where my heart is." She snuggles further into Lucifer. "This time I was Chloe, but somehow I didn't feel any pain and as the blade cut through, it felt like some sort of protection was encircling me, kinda like when you have anesthesia, so I didn't feel any pain." She finishes as her fingers touch the blood stain. "Then I felt like I was falling to the floor, and I came back to reality and you were holding me." Lucier nods. "Maybe, I should call Linda." She finishes.

"I'm afraid Professor Martin won't be of any use at the moment. But I do know someone who can help."

He stands up and joins his two hands together. Jane looks at him, puzzled.

"Lucifer, what are you doing? Are you actually pra…"

A woosh of hot air stops Jane mid-sentence and she looks amazed at the woman who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Luce!" The woman says, hugging the Devil. Jane can't help the jealousy at this gesture. "I've missed you so much!" She continues, finally letting go of the Devil. Chloe starts to stand up to make this celestial being understand that Lucifer is spoken for, sort of. But before she reaches them, Lucifer speaks.

"Sis'." He answers, stepping away from her embrace. The Devil has never been a fan of hugs, at least these kinds of hugs. "Long time, no see. I've missed you too." He looks at her, then at Jane, then back at her. "I need your help with a delicate matter."

Azrael gives her brother an eye-roll, much similar to the ones Jane or Chloe gave him.

"Straight to the point as always, I see." She barely conceals the slight hurt in her voice. "How can I help?" She finishes.

"I promise we'll catch on the last hundreds of years later." He replies, giving her an apologetic smile. "But for now, I need your help, Sis'. It's a rather pressing matter." She nods at him, fully paying attention to what he has to say. "I need you to tell me everything you know about reincarnation and if the persons with the soul of the other one and living it can actually get hurt by the previous memories as the flashes…" He walks a bit further from Jane.

Azrael puts a hand on his shoulder. "Wow! Slow down, Luce!" Lucifer takes a deep breath. Azrael looks at Jane. "It's about her, isn't it?" He nods. "Start from the beginning, and I mean the real beginning, not just the last few weeks."

"I take it you know what happened to Chloe forty years ago?"

"I've heard of it, but so far we've only heard Uriel's version of it."

Lucifer's eyes flash red as he thinks about his traitorous brother. "After the little imp murdered Chloe, I looked for her soul for more or less forty years until I accepted the fact that she was gone for good and flipped the bird at Dad once more to come back to LA. That's where I met Jane." He looks over at the woman making her way to the guest bedroom again. "Chloe is part of her, and over the last few days, she's been getting flashes of Chloe, especially her death."

"So far, nothing abnormal when it comes to reincarnation. The memories are fighting their way up." She reassures him. "In order to get rid of the flashes, you both need to work together and find what triggers them. The flashes must be embraced, not fought." Lucifer grins at his sister, and Azrael remembers Jane's light clothing. "Gross!" She says.

"What if she forgets who she is?" He asks, in need to hear the confirmation of what he thought.

"She won't." She looks at Jane. "She'll still be who she is now, except she'll have Chloe's knowledge and experience. She will keep her personality."

"You said she needs to accept the memories as they come. But what if they hurt her, physically, I mean."

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"This morning, we were _triggering_ some memories…" Azrael makes a disgusted face and Lucifer chuckles. "... and a pretty violent flash came up. She bled right where Chloe was stabbed." He turns to where Jane was supposed to be, and panic slightly rises as he doesn't see her. He relaxes as he sees her walking towards them, still dressed in his shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

Before he can continue, Jane interrupts them.

"Do you two how annoying it is to have you talked about me when I'm literally a few feet away from you." She half-jokes.

Lucifer smiles at her. "Of course, where are my manners." He takes her hand and kisses it softly, lingering there for a bit. "Jane, this is Azrael, my little sister, and the Angel of Death." He turns to Azrael. "Sis', meet Jane Decker, eminent criminologist, and a convinced satanist." He winks at Jane.

Azrael smiles at Jane and goes to hug her, but Jane takes a step back. She looks at Azrael.

"I'm not going to drop dead because you touch me, am I?"

"Normally no. But I could always touch you a second time to bring you back to life." She answers, serious.

"You can do that?" Jane asks.

Then both siblings burst into a huge grin.

"Seriously Sis', of all the shows produced these last years, you chose to make a "Pushing Daisies" reference. Really?" Jane looks at them, relaxing. "It's like me using Ghost Rider, Constantine or Supernatural as a reference." He jokes again.

"What can I say, Luce. As opposed to you I love my job."

"Touché, Sis'!" Lucifer banters back.

Azrael looks again at Jane, a smile on her face. "Sorry about the joke, I don't get to place this one very often." She opens her arms to Jane, and the woman finally gives into the hug.

"I see humour runs in the family." She teases her, before going back to the matter at hand. "So if I understood this right, I need to stop fighting the flashes and let them overtake me? And I'll still be me?"

"I promise you." She looks more serious. "What bothers me the most is the fact that you bled. The flashes can be pretty intense and tiring, but they rarely physically hurt the person. Somehow the angelic nature of the blade my brother used must have created some physical bond between you and Chloe." She looks at Lucifer again. "The good thing is, Chloe seems to protect you from lasting damages, and the pain. But I need to look into this a bit more to be sure. The flashes only happen when triggered?"

"Yes," Jane replies before Lucifer does. "So far they always happened when we were…" She looks for the best words. "...engaged into physical contact."

Azrael makes _that_ face again. "I get the picture, no more information needed." She says before Lucifer can go back on this and before she gets some unwanted pictures in her mind too. "I'm gonna go back and see what I can dig out." She looks at Lucifer, her face stern. "But until I come back, can you hold off on the _triggering_?"

"But triggering her past is so much fun." He says with a smirk, playing with her sister's discomfort.

"I mean it, Lucifer Samael Morningstar!"

"Fine!" He pouts, his arms raised up in surrender. "No need to go all Mom on me!" He looks at Jane. "We'll train until you get back. But just for the record, she's as bad as I am, if not worse, sometimes."

Jane slaps his shoulder and Azrael laughs. "Hey!"

"I'll do my best." Azrael says, flying off with a huge grin on her face. It wasn't every day you got to see the former King of Hell scolded by a human.

"Bye Sis'." He says. Then he turns to Jane. "Shall I make breakfast before I show how to use a sword, Darling?" He grabs the shirt and pants he had on the previous night and buttons them.

Jane nods and follows the Devil into the kitchen part of his penthouse. She sits behind the counter, enjoying the view, as Lucifer gets busy behind the stove. She smiles as she sees his fluid movements and his lean body. " _After all, just because Azrael said they couldn't do anything, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what was in front of her. Maybe Lucifer was right. She's as bad as he is._ " After a few minutes, Lucifer finally turns around, his eyes dark and a sexy grin on his face. She looks away, blushing at being caught ogling the Devil. " _Of course he would feel her gaze on him._ "

Lucifer takes the opportunity to lean in close to her ear as he puts the place in front of her, yet not touching her, his sister's warning and Jane's previous injury still very much alive at the back of his mind. "No need to be ashamed, Darling." He whispers. "You can look as much as you like, but remember no touching… At least for now, Love." He pulls back and Jane lets out a frustrated sigh. He grins widely, still amazed at how responsive she is to him. "Now eat up, Dear. You'll need your strength for the training, amongst other things." He winks at her.

Jane grins back at him as she attacks the eggs, bacon, and toasts in front of her. "I'll try to remember that. I guess I'll keep my dessert for later then." She says, mirroring his own wink.

"Sooner than later I hope." He replies as he digs into his own plate.

The rest of the breakfast went by fast and was surprisingly smooth. They talked about a lot of things, Jane asking a few questions about Lucifer's nature, but also his life, his hobbies. Lucifer opening up to her more to her and asking her questions about her life as well. Once both their plates are empty, Lucifer stands up and removes both plates to put them in the sink.

"Shall we start?"

"Lead the way." She says as she stands up, still a bit worried.

Lucifer stops near one of his pillars. He pushes one of the small decoration and the pillar opens up. He enters 666 on the keypad and the safe opens. He takes out two swords. One is a double-hand large sword and the other one is much smaller. He hands the smaller one to Jane.

"Sexist much?" She tells him as she takes the sword in her hand, weighing it.

Lucifer smiles. "Not at all, Love. I'm merely sticking to the reality of what's going to happen." She looks at him puzzled. "This," He lifts his sword in the air. "is the standard sword given to us as young archangels. Each sword is custom-made for us, and we form a link to it. Just like our wings, the sword becomes part of us."

"Which means Uriel has the same weapon." Jane says.

"Not exactly the same one, but close, Dear." He takes her sword from her hand. "Besides, this one is very special and if used properly, far more powerful than it looks."

"What's the difference. I mean besides the size." She takes from his hand.

"First of all, as the saying goes, it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it. Not that I have troubles in this area, as you've noticed." He wiggles his eyebrows, she rolls her eyes at him. "And second, this sword has the power to kill any celestial being you decide. My Father crafted it after my rebellion. Some sort of last resort weapon and he entrusted it to my twin brother Michael. I managed to steal it from him as he threw me into the depths of Hell. Once he noticed the blade was missing, I had already fallen and Michael knew better than to visit me down there." His eyes flash red as he remembers the pain and the hurt after his fall, betrayed by the ones he loved.

"Why did you keep it? Were you planning to use it? Didn't you say you couldn't kill one another?"

"With this, I can, and I guess I was so focused on getting revenge for what happened to me that I kept the sword just in case." He says.

"So you basically stole from God." She sums up.

"Call it borrowing."

"Right…" She answers. She looks at him, dreading his reaction to the question she's about to ask. "So what happened with Chloe?"

"Just like the sword, Chloe is - or rather was - my Dad's contingency plan in case someone else rebelled against him. Why he put her in my path I'll never understand, but I'm glad He did. Even though I'm still pissed at Him. But anyway. I guess since the sword and Chloe, and now you, were his Plan B in case things went south again, this sword will be pretty powerful in your hands." He pauses. "Amenadiel warned me Chloe was to fight Uriel in order to save the Silver City. I refused to listen to him. I refused to play into His hands again and put her life in danger for Him." He balls his fists.

"And then?"

"Then by the time I realised what Uriel was up to and that he played me, I had very little time to train her or bring her the sword so she could at least try to defend herself. She didn't stand a chance against him." Guilt washes over him. Jane brings her hand to his face, trying to appease him.

"So you didn't have enough time to train?"

"We started to but we got side-tracked on a few occasions, then there was work, cases to solve, her daughter. We were working on a case when she got called by an informant. She followed the lead without telling me. When I finally found out where she was going, I rushed over there, but I was too late." He looks at her. "And I won't that mistake twice."

"I'm so sorry Lucifer." She says, looking into his eyes. She lifts up the sword. "So how do I use this?"

He gives her small smile, clears his throat and in a blink his facade is back on. He gladly follows her drift, thankful for the change of subject, and comes closer to her. His fingers go up the blade and stop at her wrist. He goes up her arm and presses down her shoulder slightly.

"You need to be firm on your shoulder." He trails down her arm to pause at her wrist. "But your arm and wrist need to remain supple. You need to consider the blade as an extension of your arm."

He comes behind her and Jane shivers. The Devil takes a deep breath to stay focus on the moment and not get side-tracked again. As he takes in her scent, he can't help the low groan escaping his lips. Jane laughs. He comes close to her ear.

"This isn't funny. It's getting really hard for me to keep my focus." He whispers.

Jane leans into his firm chest just for a moment, feeling just how hard it was beginning to be. She reluctantly takes a step away from him to give them the necessary distance to focus on the matter at hand. "Better now?"

"Thank you." He breathes. "First, you need to always keep your guard up and let your opponent come to you."

"With this sword? I mean have you looked at yours?"

He smirks and holds back a pun. "This blade was forged by my Father. It can take any hit. If I'm right, just like I'm linked to mine, you should be linked to this blade - at least that's what happened with Chloe - and all you need to do is stay firm on your feet, parry his strikes and wait for an opening in his defense to attack him. You will only have a couple or tries."

"Why do I only get a few tries?"

"Uriel can predict patterns, which is why you can't attack him directly. You need to parry his attacks. Each time you lunge at him, he will update his knowledge of you and at some point will know all your moves." He slowly pushes her feet apart so she's now steadier on her legs. Chloe tests her stance and raises her sword in an _en-garde_ position.

"Now what?"

"Now we switch to the real practice." Lucifer says as he takes his own sword, his eyes dark, both from the arousal and thrills of the fight to come. "I'll go easy on you, don't worry."

Jane nods and takes a breath, a bit worried to be fighting the actual Devil with a sword. Lucifer goes for the first strike, making a very slow movement and just using part of his strength, at least for now. Jane parries the first hit rather easily, then the next one on her left, then her right, and back to the center. With each hit, Lucifer puts more strength in them but still keeps a slow pace so she can keep up with him. Lucifer decides to switch his attack and now tries to hit her low. Jane instinctively avoids him, and even counters his strike. She lunges towards him, and if not for his supernatural reflexes, she might have hit him. He looks at her, impressed by her sudden reaction. He'd been sure she'd be a quick student, but he would never have thought she'd be this good. Jane smiles at him as she suddenly advances towards him and attacks him. The Devil decides to up his game and soon they're both fighting each other full force and almost full speed, Jane holding more than her own against the Devil, the blade somehow giving her additional strength and speed. Lucifer decides to end the training for now and uses his speed to stand behind her once again, his sword to her throat, breathing her in and taking in her glistening skin.

"You Minx…" He whispers against her hair.

Jane turns to him and gives him a huge grin. "So what if I took a few fencing lessons back in college."

"A few? You just went up against the Devil in a sword fight and you took only a few fencing lessons? Really?"

"And maybe, I was a regional champion for three years in a row. I might have also finished third and second at Nationals."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I wasn't sure where we were going with this so I decided to play it safe and I waited for an opening in my opponent's defense." She finishes, using his own words against him. "Besides it had been a while since I practiced and it was kind of fun to have taught me."

"I can tell." He jokes back as he feels her shiver, his lips edging dangerously close to her skin.

Jane reaches for the sword to push it away from her throat. As her fingers touch the metal of the blade, she freezes on the spot and her own weapon falls to the floor. Lucifer looks at her and turns her around in his arm. His features relax as he hears a deep and low moan coming out of her lips. He smirks as Jane touches Earth again.

"That wasn't pain or fear… I could actually recognise this kind of noise anywhere, and the fact that it came from you makes me wonder what caused it." He grins at her.

"I just had a flash of when You and Chloe got distracted when you trained. It must have been the blade."

"Is that so?" He says taking a step closer.

Jane steps back. "Lucifer…" She starts. The devil looks back at her and notices her eyes changed.

"Jane? Is that still you?" He asks, worried the woman he got to know and care about over the last weeks might be gone.

"Yes. It's still me." She comes closer to him. "When I had the flash, I decide to let go like Azrael said and I remember everything now. How she felt, who she was, how you guys were together, everything. She would have wanted you to be happy." She finishes.

"So you're still Jane?" He asks again.

Jane smiles at his worries. "Yes." She answers, picking up her sword. "You were right, I do feel like Jane 2.0 and for the first time, I feel truly complete. More powerful, somehow."

She runs the sword over his shirt, teasing him before she cuts the first button. Lucifer looks at her intrigued, his desire rising up full steam. Chloe had never been into swords, but seeing Jane playing with her sword, disrobing him little by little gave him shivers from top to bottom. His eyes roam over her body, stopping at the point of the blade, as Jane goes on.

"And the last memory I had kinda put me in the mood… And guess what," She trails the sword further south and opens another button. "I now know all your weaknesses, Mr. Devil, including this." She finishes, her blade opening the shirt further before she carefully brings the flat of the blade against his left nipple.

Lucifer half-moan and half-giggle as he feels the coldness of the metal against his most sensitive nipple, the whole situation quickly becoming one of his favorite kinks. "How is this possible. Only she knew about this."

"And she found out about that same training session." She answers, smiling mischievously at him. "Told you, I'm now Jane 2.0. I have her memories, knowledge, skills and so much more." She gets rid of the last button, his shirt now hanging completely open on his shoulders. "But I'm still me."

"Good." He walks up to her - or as much as he can, given the sword pointed at his chest. "I kinda like you. It would have been a shame to have you leave me now."

Jane looks back at him, dreading his answer, but feeling like she has to ask the question no matter what. "Aren't you disappointed you won't see her anymore?"

"Why would I be?" She answers, his tone honest. "She lives in you and every single quality that was hers, have always been yours, even before we met." He steps aside and Jane lowers the blade. Lucifer stands behind her, his lips find this sweet spot behind her right ear. It's now Jane's turn to moan. He chuckles against her skin.

"What?"

"It looks like her weaknesses now also affect you. I can't wait to test them all out and discover your own, Love." His fingers drop to the handle of the blade and it drops the floor. "Besides, I hear living in the past isn't good for anyone." He brings her body to his and his flesh is burning against her back. "And to be honest, I'd rather live in the present with you. Let's just say I get the best of both worlds."

She turns in his arms until she faces him. She pushed the shirt off his back. "You know what else is good ever since I embraced my past and will no longer suffer from flashes?"

"I'm all ears, Darling."

"Your sister's warning is now unnecessa….."

Lucifer doesn't give her a chance to finish and seal their lips in a searing kiss, his hands deftly opening the shirt to even their situation. The garment drops to the floor and he pushes her against the pillar, his mouth already traveling down her neck, eager to test out his previous theory. They're so caught up in each other that they don't hear the angel entering the penthouse through the bay window.

"Seriously Lucifer!" Azrael squeals as she sees the two of them. "What didn't you get when I told you to stay away from her?" She makes _that_ face again. "I'm now traumatised for eternity, thank you very much."

The Devil turns around, hiding Chloe's almost nude state, but not at all ashamed of being caught in the act. "Back so soon?" He jokes. If looks could kill, it would have been one of those. "First of all, it's her fault and she started it when she removed my buttons with the sword."

"Lucifer!" Jane scolds him this time, picking up her shirt "Boundaries!"

"And second, we no longer need to hold off, since she has all of her past back."

"I see. So I'm no longer needed?"

"Not at the moment, but you could come back later for dinner. Then we can catch up and you can tell me about your findings?"

"Why not now?"

"Well I was rather busy and I'd very much like to get back to what I was doing if you don't mind." He smiles at her.

"Lucifer!" Jane scolds him again, but only for good measure. If she was honest with herself she was about as eager as he was to get back to what they were doing, which might explain why she didn't bother to fully close his shirt.

"Very well," Azrael says. "I'll come back around dinner." She heads for the balcony. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Use the door next time, you know, just in case." He teases his sister as she flies off.

Once they're sure Azrael left, Lucifer pushes Jane against the same pillar once more and opens the two buttons she quickly closed. "Now where were we, Dear?"

"Not sure I recall. I might need some help remembering." She banters back before she kisses him.

 _So here is it folks :D.  
I'm heading towards the end now, and the final battle will be in next chapter, so stay tuned :D  
Thanks so much for all your support and reviews. They warm me every time :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He chuckles as he slowly removes her shirt once again, his mouth trailing down the column of her throat, nibbling here and there before he sucks on her tender skin right where her neck meets her shoulder. She lets out a low moan as he leaves a discreet mark there. He feels her blood accelerate under his soft lips and his deft fingers as the shirt slowly falls off her shoulders. She takes in a sharp breath.

"Any progress?"

"A little, yes." She teases him back.

"Let's see if I can improve the situation." He replies as he takes a step back, her eyes roaming over her half-naked body. He tries to tease her a bit longer but the need to feel her skin under his fingertips is too strong and as if she'd bewitched him, his hands find their way back to her almost on their own. He smiles as he resumes his exploration of her body, going from her hips to the outside of her chest, following the line of her ribcage, his touch pressing and yet as light as a feather. He traces an imaginary line under her breasts and lets his fingers slide over her stomach, until he reaches the line of her shorts, before cupping her ass, bringing her closer to him. Jane links one of her legs with his, leaning against the pillar for support as his hands come back up again, cupping her breasts. This time he plays with them and takes his time, teasing her nipples until they're two hard pebbles.

Jane's hands remain rather idle, one of her fingers hooked in the loops of his dress pants, while the other hand lazily trails up and down his spine, but still trapping him - not that he would ever run away. It takes a lot of efforts on her part to remain still, giving him the opportunity to take control for now, just like he did for her earlier in the morning. Somehow the Devil catches up on her plan and temporarily leaves her upper body to rest his palms on her hips, slowly tugging at her shorts, bringing it over her hips and down her long legs, but the button stubbornly blocks them from falling down. He takes her lower lip between his teeth before he follows her jawline up to her ear.

"You know you can participate as well, right?" He mirrors her previous comment.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about this, _Love_!" She replies, using his accent on the last word.

He looks at her, eyes black. "So you think you're so clever, mocking the Devil himself?" He answers, inching closer to the last obstacle to her garment falling at her feet. He toys with it and casts her a lustful look.

"I don't know, you tell me!" She challenges him, eyes boring into his as she brushes her fingers along the line of his slacks before she barely presses on the evident bulge at the front. She smirks as she feels him draw in a sharp breath. She pulls at the top of his trousers and brings him flush against her. She deftly undoes them and they fall down his elegant legs to pool at his feet. He steps out of them, his body hardly leaving hers. He towers her from his whole height, his chest pressed firmly against her, his midsection pressing right where she needs him, the only barriers between them being her denim shorts and his silk boxers. Lucifer quickly evens out the odds and, just like him, Jane finally steps out of her denim shorts. He grins as he realises she decided to go commando this morning.

"What?" She asks, smiling. "I didn't have much time to get dressed when you sister arrived."

"I'm not complaining, Darling." He answers and starts a rotating movement with his hips, his now hard midsection rubbing against her center, giving her a minimal taste of what's about to unfold. After all, she gave him the lead and he'd be a fool not to make the best of it.

His movements become a bit less controlled than he wants them to be and he decides to take a step back, both to admire his effects on her and to get things back under control. After several seconds devouring her with his eyes, a carnal smile forms on his handsome face and he takes her hand, leading her away from the wall and towards his piano. She looks at him, puzzled at his intentions. Lucifer simply smirks and chuckles as she squeals when he lifts her up to sit her down on the piano. He immediately advances between her legs, his arms on both sides of her, his carnal expression never leaving his features, a faint flame appearing in the center of his eyes.

"What are you…" Jane starts but doesn't get to finish her sentence as her mind finally catches up with what's happening and what he has planned for her. She feels a fresh wave of arousal hit her. "Oh. I see…" She says, her smile almost as lustful as his, her hands coming down to grab his sexy ass.

He wiggles his eyebrows and gives her one last smile before kissing her deeply, his hands going up and down her thighs, but not touching her inner thighs. He leaves her plump lips for her left nipple, sucking it into his mouth, before switching to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Once he's satisfied, he resumes his journey down her stomach, his index and thumb replacing the wetness of his tongue on her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Jane tries but fails to contain the effect of his ministrations on her, and she moans and sighs as her arousal reaches height she never thought possible while still at the foreplays stage. She links her ankles behind his upper back and feels his smug smile on her stomach. And although she can't see him, her mind fills in the blanks easily and she feels a new shot of wetness down her core. She feels his lips stop around her navel, before barely ghosting over her center. Before she can get used to the sensation or even register anything, Lucifer continues downwards to her ankles, leaving her with a feeling of coldness. He stops where the skin is the thinnest and nibbles there, feeling her heartbeat. It soars as he scratches her skin there, and he feels Jane's shiver. He smiles, surprised at her reaction.

"So this one is all yours, I take it?"

She slowly comes out of the pleasure induced fog in her mind and looks for his eyes, but her brain still too clouded to voice her question.

"I said I would have fun discovering all your most responsive zones…" He nibbles her skin again right next to her malleolus and she takes in another sharp breath. He places wet kisses all along the inner side of her leg, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her knee. She writhes under his hands and mouth. "Would you look at this. It seems I found another one. I feel like a bloody adventurer." He teases her further, before he finally reaches the apex of her thighs, his lips now almost on her wetness.

Jane slaps his head, urging him to go faster and move on, but he has other ideas and resumes his slow pace, the grin on his face only getting bigger - if that was possible. He just brushes his nose over her clit, his fingers still on her hips, holding her in place. He blows over her core alternating between a slow hot breath and a powerful cold one, and he relishes in every moans she lets out. He pulls her towards the edge of the piano, getting comfortable to work his magic on her. Her heels dig into his back, urging him to get on with it once more. He chuckles but doesn't obey, not ready to let this end yet, and far too happy about the situation. He gives her a very light and tantalising lick, starting at her opening, but not quite reaching her love button yet, his smug smile carved into his face now.

"Come on!" Jane breathes out, out of patience. She entangles her fingers in his hair, pulling and messing them up, and pushes his face into her.

"Alright, Love." He jokes. "No need to get all impatient now." He finishes, chuckling.

She looks back at him, her eyes blown wide with arousal, but also with a hint of anger. The two mix together blast the last of his resistance and he happily and finally closed his lips over her clit, sucking it while his hands move away from her hips. One comes to rest over her lower belly and presses down lightly, holding her in place while the other goes down until he reaches her entrance. He pauses there, just barely entering, so she feels him there but yet not enough to create any improvement of her state. She tightens her grip on his hair and her head falls back on the piano, both in frustration at his slow pace and pleasure. He penetrates her a bit further, stopping at each knuckle before he drags his finger out the same way. He starts to pump in and out her slowly increasing his speed, the movement of his tongue matching his finger and going from left to right, then up and down and varying the pressure and the patterns. He adds a second digit in, now looking for what will push her over the edge, his lips still on her clit, stimulating her to the fullest. He smiles as her hips buck when he curls his fingers deep within her.

"There you are." He mumbles against her skin, sending vibrations through her whole body. His other hand presses down just above her pelvic bone, increasing the sensation his fingers create inside her as he pumps them in and out. Jane is now a writhing mess, completely under his spell, her mouth slightly open, moans escaping her lips, hips pushing onto his hands and following his thrusts, head thrown back in ecstasy. Lucifer can feel her nearing her climax and all she needs is the tiniest push in the right direction. He stops for just a second and looks up at her, seeking her eyes.

"Jane." He says, his voice soft, and yet commanding. She slowly comes out of her fuzz and lifts her head from the piano. "Look into my eyes." She glues her eyes to his. "I want you to look at me when you clench around my fingers, in complete rapture, your body surrendering to the pleasure entirely." He adds, his eyes flaming up as he seals his mouth back on her clit, his fingers resuming their fast-paced pumping, finally giving her the release she'd been chasing for the last minutes. Lucifer feels her body tense up as her orgasm takes her over, mouth hanging open, hips lifting off the piano to thrusts towards his mouth, her walls clenching around his fingers, fingers pulling at his hair, her eyes almost never leaving his flaming pupils. Lucifer helps her through it, prolonging it as much as he can, until all the tremors stop and she's lying boneless and satisfied on the piano, her legs loosely resting on his shoulders.

When Jane comes back to reality, the first thing she feels is his ragged and hot breath coming up her body to stop right below her ear. Her breathing isn't back to normal, but she already feels that burning lust for him as she realises the effect she has on him. She smiles wickedly and slides off the piano, leaning on him for support until she can trust her legs to hold her weight. She kisses him, tugging at his lower lip, before going for his earlobe.

"My turn." She breathes out.

"Love, you don't have…" Lucifer starts.

"You're right." She says. "I don't have to, but I want to." She pushes him towards the piano stool. "I want to see you lose control like I did. I want to have you powerless under my fingers, tongue and lips. I want to hear you moan as I discover your body and what makes you tick." She finishes, her fingers scratching him right above the line of his silk boxers.

He looks back at her, eyes flaming for a second before changing back. She winks at him as she pushes the last piece of clothing over his hips and down his legs.

"Now sit down and let me have fun." She adds, pushing Lucifer down and kissing him deeply.

She straddles his laps as her hands caress his chest, her hips undulating against his hard-on. Lucifer's hands leave the bench to rest on her hips, lifting them up a bit. She stops all movements and grabs his wrists to bring his hands back on the bench. "Now stay, Lucifer, good Devil." She whispers as she stands up.

She sinks down to the floor, her lips trailing down his body, hands on his thighs for leverage. Her first stop is his nipple where she lingers, her tongue circling it before sucking it into her mouth. She switches to the other one and applies the same effort until it's all hard and sensitive. Lucifer clears his throat and groans lowly. Jane takes his reaction as a sign to move on. She kisses her way lower, placing a wet kiss on each of his toned abs. She smiles against his hot skin as she feels his erection twitch as her mouth comes closer. She avoids it on purpose, blowing cold air over the tip. She hears the wooden bench creaks slightly as Lucifer's grip on it tightens.

"Eager?" She teases him.

"What do you think?" He almost growls out.

"I think the fun's only just begun." She answers, a wicked smile on her soft features.

She avoids the whole area to drop a kiss on his right hip as her knees finally hit the floor. She moves her hands down his thigh replacing them with her lips until she reaches his knee. She turns her head and places feathery kisses on his inner-thigh until her nose touches his now - probably - painfully hard shaft. He lets out a frustrated moan as he barely has the time to feel the heat of her lips before she moves away. She chuckles.

"So how does it feel to be on the other end for once?" She asks, placing a light kiss at the base of his member.

He locks his eyes with hers and smiles widely. "I'm enjoying this very much, Darling, but maybe you could pick up the pace?" He suggests, hardly moving his hips.

"You sure?" She teases him further, her thumbs on each side of his crotch. She takes just the tip between her lips before letting him go. Her smile widens as she hears his tiny whimper. To have the Devil in this state without having done much was exhilarating.

"Please." He simply says.

His plea is her breaking point and she gives him one last grin, storing somewhere in her memory the almost begging expression of the Devil in front of her, her eyes and his locking intensely as her fingers wrap around his cock. She doesn't move her hand yet, but her other fingers scratch his inner-thigh once more, then over his abs, before resting on his hip, as she starts a slow rhythm with her hand. His eyes flame up without him even noticing the change as he lets out a throaty groan, finally getting the friction he so craved for. He burns the image under his eyes in his mind. Never in his long life did he ever think he'd get this aroused at someone simply jerking him off. He sees her lips hovering over him, inching closer and closer. His knuckles almost turn white as he feels her hot mouth finally taking him in. She keeps her pace rather slow, bobbing her head up and down, her hand taking over what her mouth can't take in. After a few more strokes she lets him go with a loud pop and places open-mouthed kisses all the way down, before licking her way up his member broadly and taking him into her mouth once more, hollowing her cheeks to increase the pressure, one hand still matching the pace of her lips, as her other fondles with his balls.

One of the Devil's hands leaves the bench to rest on her head, his fingers scratching her scalp as he lets out a low moan. Her pace quickens as she feels Lucifer almost reaching his end. It takes him the last remnants of his self-control not to thrust into her mouth as he sees his shaft coming in and out of her. His left hand now almost crushes the edge of the piano bench, and his fingers form a fist in her hair. He feels the telltale sign of his impending relief and tugs at her hair to warn her, in case she hadn't notice he was close. She stops and removes her mouth from him and grins at him before sealing her lips over his shaft once again, picking up the pace and the pressure to make him fall over the edge. His head rolls back as he feels his orgasm crashing down on him. He tightens his grip her hair and thrusts a few more times in her mouth as Jane helps him through it, prolonging it as much as she can.

He finally loosens his fist in her hair and brings it back on the bench. Jane sees the state of the crushed wood under his fingers where his hand remained on the bench and can't help the surge of pride when she knows she was the origin of his reaction. She hears his voice, still raspy from his recent bliss.

"Bloody Hell!" He mutters, as she slowly comes up his body, her peaky nipples brushing against his hot skin, smiling from ear to ear. She kisses him, both their tastes now mixing in one heated kiss, and straddle him, rubbing her center against him, seeking the friction to relieve her arousal. She grins as she feels him already at half-naked-mast only a minute after his release. She grinds harder against him and tugs at his lobe.

"I see the rumors are true."

"You have no idea." He replies, sucking on her pulse. "Devilish stamina, Love."

"Care to prove it?" She challenges him, her hand dropping between their bodies to stroke him to get him a bit harder before she aligns his shaft with her entrance.

"It would be my pleasure." He says as he enters her in one smooth movement. "And yours as well." He finishes.

Jane laces her fingers behind his neck, using his shoulders to keep her balance, as Lucifer's hands cup her ass cheeks to guide her as she starts to move her hips. She remains still before slowly lifting up her hips, almost all the way up, before slowly sinking down again. Jane moans as she feels him hardening inside of her. Lucifer's fingers grip her hips a bit harder, deftly taking the control from her, increasing her pace with each movement, his hips meeting her on the way up with each thrust. Jane suddenly lets out a loud and low sound. The Devil smiles as he realises he just hit the same spot he discovered earlier with his fingers. He angles his hips to hit there each time he goes up and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. After a few moments, he stills her hips and slowly stands up.

She wraps her legs around his hips, keeping him deep within her, as he walks them towards his couch. He lays her down gently, lifting one of her legs up, and now able to go deeper. He's fully in control, changing the speed and the force of his thrusts to get Jane closer to her second orgasm. Jane grips his ass, nails digging into his skin. She gladly - and surprisingly - lets go of her control and completely abandons herself to his skills and the pleasure he brings her. It takes him only a few minutes to make her a writhing mess, unable to form any coherent thoughts or words that aren't moans or groans. She's now fully lost in pure pleasure, her face flushed, chest heaving up and down, hips bucking to meet him with each thrust. Lucifer is also too far gone and his pace is almost frantic. When her orgasm finally hits her, she arches her back off the couch and comes in a silent scream, her walls clenching hard around him, nails digging even deeper into his ass cheeks. Lucifer lets her ride it as she wishes before finally succumbing himself with a few deep thrusts, her name falling off his lips in an almost animalistic groan, eyes turning into two hot flames, as he spills himself inside of her. Once his breathing steadies, he slowly pulls out and lies down beside her, his arms encircling her, dropping soft open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders.

She snuggles into him further and Lucifer's embrace tightens. She catches his mouth as she turns her head, still not out of her post-orgasm state.

"That was…" Lucifer starts.

"I know right!" Jane cuts in, looking back into his eyes, her head resting on his chest.

Lucifer notices their position isn't the most comfortable one. "Bed?" He offers.

"Later." She replies, snuggling back into him as he spoons her once again.

"Later." He answers, already feeling his eyes closing as well.

 _A few hours later - Lucifer's penthouse _

As usual, the Devil is the first one to wake up. He smiles as he feels, then sees, the naked body curled up against him. His fingers draw light languid circles on her skin, down her arm, over her hip and thigh before going back up, stopping on her ass cheek. Jane snuggles closer to him, slowly waking up and Lucifer feels the familiar stirring in his groin intensify as he feels her feet trailing up his leg and her hand gently caressing the column of his throat. She drops a kiss on his clavicle and finally opens her eyes.

"Hey!" She says, her voice thick with sleep, still amazed and the adoration in his eyes.

Lucifer doesn't answer verbally, but captures her mouth in a heated kiss, switching their position so he's now on top of her, one of his legs nested between hers. Jane pulls away reluctantly and relocates her hands on his shoulder blades.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5. Why?" He asks, curious.

"Isn't your sister supposed to here in 30 minutes?"

"Maybe." He replies, his hands roaming her body, while his mouth drops kisses on her face and throat. Jane's fingers, as if having a mind of their own, travel down his back until she reaches his hips. Lucifer follows her lead and rubs his length against her. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth. "We've got plenty of time, Love." He picks her up. "I say we take this to the bedroom, Darling." He finishes, walking them to his bed, her legs linking behind him.

He softly drops them on the bed and kisses his way down her body, until his elevator doors ping.

"Bloody Hell." He mutters. "This better be of capital importance or whoever decided to come up here unannounced is going to feel my wrath."

Jane takes a hold of his hand, and Lucifer falls back on the bed, arms on both side of her head. "Hey." She softly says. "Stay calm, okay. It's probably just Azrael."

As if on cue, they hear Azrael's voice coming from the living room. "Luci? You here? Are you decent?" When she doesn't hear a reply, she continues. "I'm a bit early, but your bartender said I could come up…"

"Just a minute." Jane quickly says before Lucifer can answer his sister. The looks he gives her is both sultry and slightly annoyed at the same time - but the mix of the two is hot as Hell. "What?" She says.

"What about my current state?" He complains, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Jane gives him a quick kiss before she slips out of his arms and grabs one of his shirts, along with a pair of his silk pyjama shorts. Lucifer falls on his back on the bed, arms open wide, sighing heavily, completely over-playing the whole situation.

"And what am I supposed to do now." He says her, looking up at her from the bed.

"Get a cold shower." She teases him, slapping him playfully on the thigh. "I'll stay with your sister until you're finished." Lucifer grins at her. "You're impossible and insatiable." She rolls her eyes. "Now go!" She adds, doing her best to keep the pride at her effect on him out of her voice. Given the smirk she got from him, her attempt was a huge failure. She decides to head out of the bedroom to stop any reply from him - and if she were honest, any change of mind on her side as well.

She greets the Angel of Death with a huge smile. "Hey!" She quickly tries to hide a few garments dropped near the bedroom. "Sorry about the mess." She apologises, somehow not able to feel embarrassed about what happened in the previous hours.

"Hi, Jane." She decided to simply ignore what might have or might not have happened before she arrived. "Is my baby bro ready?"

"He's just grabbing a shower and he'll meet us here." She heads to the bar. "Want anything to drink?"

"Sure." She says, the slight discomfort disappearing as Jane hands her a glass of wine.

When Lucifer finally joins them, dressed with a simple black polo shirt and jeans, he finds them sitting at the counter in the kitchen, laughing and having a drink. He smiles inwardly, happy to see his sister and Jane getting along.

"No way!" Jane says. "I can't believe he used to do this as a kid. It's so bad you didn't have any cameras up in the Silver City."

"I swear!" Azrael says, right before she sees her brother.

"Well, you seem to be having fun, Ladies." He jumps into the conversation. "What got you so happy and giggly?"

Jane stands up and hands him a glass, giving him a quick kiss. "Your sister was telling me about your childhood adventures."

"Right." He takes a sip of his malt. Then he turns to his sister. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing…" Azrael starts. He glares at her. "Alright." She gives in. "I simply told her about your little misfortune with the black goat a few years after you were sent down there, and a few others."

Jane and Azrael both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right, laugh it out, get it out of your system." Lucifer says, clearly vexed. When they don't stop, he interrupts them once again. "So what did you find out up there?" He asks his sister.

"So back to business." Azrael simply answers.

"Come on!" Jane says. "I wanna hear more about your life up there as a kid. Who would have thought you had your own monster under the bed." She teases him.

"Oh no, you didn't! You traitor!" He tells his sister, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"She tricked it out of me!" Azrael quickly defends herself. "And then I said too much, so…"

"Did she now?" He shots Jane a dirty look. "And for the record, Amenadiel played a trick on me and I was very young at the time. Didn't even have my wings at the time." He says, vainly trying to save his image of the handsome Devil he now is.

Jane smiles at him. "I'm gonna go grab a shower." As she passes by him, she can't help but tease him further. It wasn't every day you got to see the Devil blush over a childhood story. "I'm sure you must have looked adorable back then." She tells him, kissing his cheek before she disappears into the bedroom. She faintly hears the Devil's huff and grins as she enters the bathroom.

Lucifer finishes his drink and looks at his sister.

"So what did you find out?"

"Not much, actually." She answers. "Uriel does plan to take you and Jane down."

"Tell me something I don't know." He harshly replies.

"Come on, Luci." She tries to soothe him. "Don't tell me you're angry at me for spilling out one or two anecdotes about your childhood." He looks at her, still annoyed. "Tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"I…"

"Remember, you don't lie." She winks at him. He huffs once more and Azrael knows she's won this argument. His anger almost instantly disappears. "So you're not surprised he wants to kill you as well? I mean, Jane was evident, but I didn't think he would dare to attack you directly."

"Our dear Brother isn't known for playing fair now is he?" His eyes grow angry. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." She stops. "Luci, I think he's using Jane to get to you. Don't let him lure you into his trap."

"Where is he now?" He repeats.

"I don't know. I promise." Lucifer looks back at her. "Fine. All I could grab is that he would be waiting where it all began, and he said everything would end there as well."

Lucifer's features turn to distress then pure rage as he relives the awful memory of Chloe's murder and the discussion he had with Uriel right before. He was sitting on his couch, enjoying his drink as Uriel landed on his balcony to utter one last dire warning to him. As he did the other times, Lucifer dismisses him roughly. Except for this time, Uriel's reaction - or rather response - surprised him, but he didn't notice it right away. He simply said, "And so it begins." And flew off. It took Lucifer a few minutes to realise what he meant, but once he did, it was too late. Uriel was already too far away for him to catch up with him. He immediately called Chloe but to no avail. He called the precinct and finally managed to get the address where Chloe was headed. When he finally arrived at the Church he was too late and Uriel was already here. Well this time, he wouldn't let it begin like it did fifty years ago. He would cut off the infected limb and end it once and for all.

"Not this time, Uriel!" He growls out as he walks over to the safe. He opens it and takes his sword, and stashes the smaller blade in his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna put Daddy's theory to the test." He answers.

"Lucifer… You can't go there, you know it's a trap…"

Jane steps into the room. "Lucifer, what's happening?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'm gonna end this whole thing once and for all."

She steps closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Uriel is done messing up my life." He coldly replies.

"But I thought you said you can't kill one another."

"With this, I can." He says, pulling out the smaller blade. Besides, who knows if His law is even true, and not just another one of His lies."

Jane puts her arm on his forearm, and for a moment Lucifer lets go of his anger. "What if you can't kill him? What if he kills you? What about me fighting him?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but you're not going to be the one going up against him." He frees his arm from her hand. "I lost you once, and it's not happening again." He heads for his balcony.

Jane grabs his arm. "Lucifer, please don't do this." He frees his arm from her grasp easily and takes off. "Lucifer!" Jane calls after him, but to no use. She watches him fly away, powerless to stop him. She turns to Azrael. "Do something! You can't let him fly in there alone!"

"What do you want me to do? He made up his mind. And you and I both know how stubborn he is."

"Don't you have wings? Can't you fly me there?"

"I don't know where he's heading." Azrael replies, looking away from Jane's eyes. "And he's now out of my reach. And you're weaponless."

"I don't care." She answers, perusing to safe and finding a hunting knife and a gun. She puts both in her belt. "I'm not letting him walk in there alone! And that's not open for discussion!"

"Do you even know how to use this?" She says, pointing at the gun. In response, Jane takes it out, ejects the magazine, puts it back in and slides the barrel to arm it. "Besides even if I'd take you there, I have no idea where he went, and neither do you."

Jane thinks for a second. "Chloe was a cop, I can do this. I can figure out where he went." She looks at Azrael, her eyes filled with an unmoving determination. "What did you tell him?"

"Jane…"

"You know I won't give up." She says. "Please." She looks for Azrael's eyes. "Just like he wants to protect me, I can't lose him. For the first time, I feel I'm where I'm supposed to be. I can't watch him die and not try to do anything about it. Please." She finishes.

"Ugh! Fine!" She sighs. "But I swear if you die, I'm gonna bring your ass back here, and kill you myself!" Jane hugs her. "I heard Uriel said this whole charade would end where it all began." She looks at Jane. "Whatever that means…"

"I know what it means." She replies. "It's where Chloe died."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Lucifer told she was killed in an old church while following a lead, but he never gave me the address where she was… You know…"

"I do. Can't you try to remember it?"

"Unfortunately no. The exact location never came up in my flashes. And now they're gone."

"So what can we do?"

Jane sits down and suddenly stands up. "I know how we can find out." She says, grabbing her phone from in between the cushions of the couch.

"Do I wanna know how this got here?" Azrael asks.

"Probably not." Jane answers back with a grin. "Hey, Zack."

"Hey, Jane. Long time no talk."

"Listen…" She starts. "I know we haven't seen each other after that date, but I'm in a hurry and I need your help."

"Alright. Shoot!" He answers.

"Thanks." She replies, a bit surprised.

"Listen, just because it didn't work out between us, it doesn't mean we can't help each other out. What do you need?"

"I need an address." She continues. "It's from a case dating about 50 years ago. Chloe Decker was in charge at the time and she was killed on the job there."

"I heard of this one. It was indeed a very mysterious death." He pauses. "But I'm sorry I can't help you with this. The cases weren't digitised at the time and we got enough case files to keep as it is. So once they're solved, none of the paper versions is stored more than 20 years. Sorry."

"It's okay." She answers, disappointed. "Thanks anyway. Bye."

She slumps down on the couch, not seeing any other solution. "There goes my only lead…" She looks at Azrael. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." She repeats.

"Come on! You can't leave me there. Please."

"There is one person, or rather a demon, who might be of some help. But I make no promises. I'm not even sure she'll agree to help us, or how to reach her."

"You mean Maze?"

"You know her?"

"I do. Lucifer sent her to protect my daughter until this whole thing is over."

"Maze babysitting. That is definitely something I need to see." She jokes before her features turn serious again. "Are you positive you want to do this? Your child needs her mother."

"And as long as Uriel is around, she'll never be safe." She replies. "How does she know?"

"She was the one who pried Chloe's body out of Lucifer's arms, so yes, she knows what the address is."

"Good." Jane says, already dialling the demoness' number. After a quick call and a soft goodbye to her daughter, she hangs up and hands the piece of paper to Azrael.

"How am I supposed to know where that is?"

"I have a GPS on my phone."

"You do know I'm not a private plane, right?"

"Nor a jetpack." She jokes back, thinking about what Lucifer told her two days ago. "Please." She says for the tenth time in the last minutes.

"Okay." She walks to the window. "But hold on tight, I'm more used to flying solo."

"Thank you." She replies, tucking the knife and the gun away.

Azrael takes off and heads for the ruin where it all began.

 _Sooooo, the epilogue will be next chapter. It was a bit longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed it :)._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Los Angeles - Old abandoned church_

Lucifer crashes through the stained-glass rosary, wings fully opened and magnificent, as he lands on one knee to break the speed of his fall, his fist leaving a hole in the old church marble floor. He is back on his feet in less than a blink and immediately peruses the ruined monument. He finally spots his brother, calmly seated on a bench, wearing traditional garments of the silver city. To an outsider, it almost looked like a priest was about to give mass. Lucifer growls and heads for the altar, ready to end this charade before it even begins. But Uriel's reaction catches him completely off-guard. The smaller archangel simply smirks and stands up, as if this whole situation was nothing but a simple family dinner. He walks until he is in the middle of the main aisle.

"Finally! Some fun!" He starts. "I was almost getting bored there!" He puts his coat on one of the benches and comes closer to Lucifer. "Brother!" He says. "How good of you to show. You had me worried there for a second. I was starting to think you weren't gonna turn up after all." He smiles, pensive. "Although I have to admit, I am a bit surprised."

"Surprised?" Lucifer repeats, still phased by the reaction, or rather lack thereof. As he rushed here, he was sure the fight would start the minute he hit the floor, if not before. So Uriel's almost friendly reaction was very unsettling.

"I was convinced you would bring your human with you. Since, you know, she's the centre of the prophecy and potentially has the power to kill me and all. Isn't what you wanted to do with her previous version?" Lucifer closes his fists, anger rising rapidly. "But I understand. Uriel taunts him further. "You were always the prideful one, Lucifer. And I guess your pride couldn't take the fact a weak human - out of all existing creatures - defeated me."

Lucifer laughs as Uriel finishes his monologue. "Is it what all this is about, still?" Lucifer replies. "Are you still not over the fact, that no matter what you do, you'll never be as good me, or any other siblings, really." He takes a step closer. "You were always the weak link among us, it's time for you to accept it. And you will never beat me in combat, little brother."

Uriel snickers. "Once again you think it's all about you." Lucifer stands his ground, his features neutral. "But I got news for you, Your Highness. None of this is about you. Or our siblings. It's about something so much bigger than all of us."

"Is it now?"

"Yes." He comes even closer. "And you know what, Brother?"

"What?"

"I think you're stalling."

Lucifer laughs to hide the fact that Uriel was right about him. He came here with the intention to end this as quickly as possible, and yet he was still reluctant to attack his own flesh and blood. Of course, they had fought in the past, but it was never with mortal intent. And despite popular beliefs, in all his aeons of existence, the Devil had never taken a single life. There had been accidents - of course - like this biker who jumped from the edge of the building to avoid his own guilt back in his civilian consultant days, but never had he been the one to yield the weapon, or to apply the death sentence. "Me, afraid of you, Brother? Don't insult me please."

"You know the prophecy as well as I do. And just like me, you know exactly what needs to be done." He stares at Lucifer. "But just like always, you're too scared to do what's necessary and just like a good Devil, you use your words and charms to postpone the inevitable." Uriel looks up at the painted ceiling. "But if you weren't this selfish and blind, you would understand. After all, what is one tiny life in comparison to the Greater Good and His will."

Lucifer sighs. "For the hundredth times, Uriel, you should know better than to take any of Raziel's bloody prophecies to the letter. They're cryptic, nonsensical and no one - not even Father - can make sense of it." He looks back at his brother. "Remember her latest so-called prophecy about December 2012 and how it was supposed to be the end of the world as Humans knew it, well guess what, nothing happened."

"How about this one then: " A Black Death coming from the sea will bring the most powerful nation to its knees. " And then guess what happened between 1347 and 1351, the bubonic plague hit medieval Europe, killing more than a third of its population. And the disease came from merchant ships, returning from the Eastern seas, and spread when they docked their ships in the cities of Northern Italy." He pauses for effect. "I'd say her prophecy was pretty accurate don't you think?" He smirks. "And this one is way too important to let go."

"You know I won't let you."

"And you know I won't stop. As long as part of Chloe lives, the prophecy will be fulfilled. And I cannot take that risk. The Daughter of Eve needs to die."

"So be it." Lucifer simply replies, the hard truth that he won't change his brother's intent to follow up on a prophecy made millennia ago. He takes out his sword, leaving the smaller blade hidden for now. Uriel mirrors his actions and unsheathes his own weapon.

Both archangels carefully study each other, trying to figure out who would make the first move. They almost looked like a pair of lions ready to get into the combat of their life. Then all of a sudden Uriel stopped all movements.

"You know, Brother, I came here for a fight, not a staring contest. And from what I see, you don't seem very motivated to say the least." He starts. "And despite having eternity, I don't plan on dancing around with you for hours." Uriel starts to leave. "If you won't engage me, well I guess I'll just to fly over to where you left your human and get it over with. I mean I had planned for her to be the grand finale after I finally got rid of you, but I can be flexible. I'll guess I'll be back later when all is taken care of." He finishes as his wings appear.

He only has the time to ruffle them a few times before Lucifer finally makes the first move and attacks him. Uriel simply avoids the strike and laughs.

"So predictable, as always." He simply comments as he parries Lucifer's second strike.

The Devil, however, doesn't stop attacking over and over again, completely discarding all of the advice he gave Jane earlier, blinded by his hate for his brother. He almost - or so Uriel lets him think - lands a low blow. But the smaller archangel avoids it at the last second, mocking him with a smirk.

"Nice one, Lucifer. I almost didn't see that one coming." He assumes his en-garde position once more. "I wonder what new tricks you may have up your sleeve, Brother." Lucifer doesn't reply but instead lunge forwards, missing Uriel by an inch. However, the archangel remains unreadable. "I guess not a lot after all." He finishes.

Lucifer goes behind his back to reach for the dagger he brought along with him before he stops himself. Now wasn't the time to reveal the only ace up his sleeve. Instead, he takes a step back, looking for an opening in his adversary's defence. He sees one and goes for it. He aims for the right side before he switches at the last minute to hit the left flank. As if it were as easy as a snap of his fingers, Uriel predicts the move and avoids the blade. He takes this opportunity to send the Devil straight into one of the stone pillars on the other side of the aisle. Lucifer is back on his feet in no time and hides the pain of Uriel's move with a shrug as he rearranges his suit. Before he can say anything, he needs to take a step to the side to avoid Uriel's almost first sword strike. He misses by a millisecond and Lucifer uses this tiny window to finally land a low kick, sending him straight to the floor. Before Uriel can stand up, Lucifer straddles him and a shower of punches lands on his smug face. Uriel raises up his forearms to lessens the impact of Lucifer's hits. He takes it until he finally understands the complete pattern of the Devil's rhythm and hit. As Lucifer is about to deliver a very powerful blow, Uriel blocks it, and send the fallen angel flying with a powerful kick, and the momentary extra strength provided by his wings. The Devils lands on the altar, breaking it in half. Uriel stands up and folds his wings, unable to use them properly in here. He groans and spits out blood, along with a tooth or two.

This time, Lucifer has more troubles hiding the impact of the shock on his body. He painfully gets up, using the rest of the altar for support and hisses as he feels something in his right shoulder. He grabs the piece of metal sticking out and throws it to the floor.

"Really, Dad!" He mumbles as he realises the metal piece on the floor was the cross on the altar behind him.

Just like Uriel's face is now healing, the wound in his shoulder closes fast. He walks towards his brother. Uriel simply smiles in return.

"Already getting tired there, Brother?" Uriel taunts him. "I know very few of us can take so many hits, but still, I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed." He shrugs. "I thought Big Bad Lucifer would have more stamina when it came to fighting." He smiles darkly. "Or maybe you just lack a bit of incentive. Shall I just go and get her?" He finishes.

Uriel's comment gets Lucifer straight back into his blind rage. His face changes for less than a second and he stands up, walking towards him.

"Enough!" He roars. "I tried to prevent this, but you just won't give up, will you?" Uriel smirks. "You leave me no choice!" Lucifer finishes, grabbing his sword and aiming for a fatal blow with all his might.

"Finally!" Uriel breathes out. As Lucifer's blade comes even closer to him, Uriel moves less than a foot away and he feels the wind of the blow on his side as he does so. Then he disarms a dumbfounded Devil and kicks his blade away. "You're right, Brother, let's finish this!" He says as he plunges his own blade into Lucifer's side.

Lucifer feels one of the worst pain he ever felt as the sword runs him through as is he was nothing but soft butter. He braces himself for the agonising death that will certainly follow. Then he feels the blade sliding out of him, blood flowing out of the very large cut in his side. Lucifer brings his fingers to the wound and tries to stop the bleeding.

"Well, I guess Father's rule doesn't apply after all. I guess we can kill…" Uriel stops mid-sentence as he sees the blood flow decreasing and the wound slowly healing, but not completely and certainly not enough to be painless. Apparently, Dear Old Dad decided to make sure they couldn't kill each other, even with their own blade but somehow ensured they could still feel the whole deal of pain going with it.

Despite his hate for his siblings, none of them, including Lucifer, went as far as to use their own weapon on each other. Sure they fought on regular basis and threw a punch or two, but it never went as far as this, so Lucifer is surprised as he feels the wound close up, and yet with each movement, he feels a searing pain in his side. It felt to him like the wound was healed on the outside, but still rough and fresh on the inside.

"Scratch what I said, it seems Father did indeed make sure we couldn't off each other." He adds. "What a shame. Your human friend will have to be enough then." He comes closer to Lucifer, who still had troubles standing straight on his feet. "But I guess knowing your heart has been shattered once again and will never heal will have to do."

Lucifer uses all the strength he has left to stand up and tackle Uriel to the ground. Unfortunately, Uriel is fast to stand up and Lucifer follows soon after. He reaches once again behind his back, and this time takes out the smaller blade. "Then it's a good thing I brought this." Lucifer hisses out.

Uriel's features shift for a moment as he realises what weapon Lucifer holds in his hand and that this blade might indeed be the only thing that can simply write him out of this plane. It was definitely a one-way ticket if Lucifer managed to reach him. He hides his fear and bluffs.

"You're never going to touch me, Brother." He smirks, keeping up his facade. "I know all your moves, Azrael's blade or not before you even think them. And you and I both know how this is gonna end if you keep this on." He pauses for effect, while Lucifer still struggles to keep his balance up because of his wound. "Hand the blade over and I'll spare your life and make sure your friend dies quickly and painlessly. She won't feel a thing, you have my word."

Lucifer doesn't reply but uses Uriel distraction to attack him. This time, the smaller angel isn't fast enough to avoid the whole blow and Lucifer makes a cut in Uriel's arm. He takes a step back as a reflex to avoid any further injury. "Fine!" Uriel says, now pissed. "Now you're both going to suffer before I finally let you die."

Uriel's speech is interrupted with a round of bullets going through his chest.

"Try again, asshole!" Comes the voice of Jane as she walks inside the church.

The angel is quick to recover and uses Lucifer's temporary surprise to Jane's presence to twist his arm until he drops the blade, using his free hand to apply pressure on Lucifer's recent stab wound. Uriel manages to pick up the blade before Lucifer does.

As he feels the tide turning, he decides to end this as soon as possible. He leaps towards Jane to finally end the prophecy he so feared. But before the blade hits her, Lucifer somehow manages to place himself between the blade and Jane. He feels a very different sensation as the magical blade pierces his guts, barely breaching Jane's skin. Jane watches Lucifer fall to the floor, helpless, bringing her with him. Uriel's gloating is what brings her back to reality.

"Looks like I got him after all. Not the grand finale I envisioned, but it's really the destination that counts, not the journey. Don't you agree?" He asks Jane. "Now that the Devil is back where he belongs, how about I finish this once and for all." He adds, readying his sword to strike again, the blade still in Lucifer's side forgotten.

But before he can yield his weapon, Jane, in last resort, removes the dagger from Lucifer's body and it transforms into a magnificent fiery blade, her hate and pain fuelling the inferno of the mystical weapon. Uriel, truly afraid this time, takes a step back and switches from an attack position to a full defensive one. Jane takes a swing at him and Uriel parries it easily. But his own sword shatters under the power of Jane's blade. The defeated celestial slowly backs himself against a pillar before he falls to his knees, begging Jane for mercy.

"How is this possible?" He asks Jane.

"I have no idea." She breathes, still surprised after what happened. Then she sees Lucifer's lifeless body again. "But you're gonna pay for what you did." She concludes.

Uriel raises his hands up to his face both in a plea for mercy and to protect himself, all the cockiness and taunting features gone. Now all that is left is fear of a certain death to come. "Please. I beg you. Don't do this."

"Why should I spare your life? You didn't spare Chloe's, or Lucifer's. And you certainly wouldn't have spared mine given the chance." She bites back, coming closer to him.

"I'm a celestial." He says.

"So?"

"If you kill me, God will be mad you murdered one of his children."

Jane laughs. "So if you kill your own flesh and blood it's okay, but for me, it's not?"

"Our laws and yours are different…" He starts.

"Save it!" She stops him. "You're just a coward and your father doesn't scare me." She fights back tears. "He let his favourite son die, without lifting a finger."

"I'm begging you. Please. I promise I won't try to kill you again." Jane stops her pace and Uriel takes this assign to go on. "I can even try to bring him back for you. You know I can get to Hell and get him there again, to be with you." He finishes.

Jane almost changes her mind. But right before he attacks her, she sees him reaching for a shard of his old sword and she lets her survival instincts take over. Just as Uriel is about to strike her, she releases a powerful strike and stabs him. The archangel falls back on the floor, holding his wound, using the pillar as support. As he's about to breathe his last breath, Azrael lands in the church and finally sees the disaster that happened. She puts her hand on Uriel's corpse and takes a look at Lucifer's one as well.

For a few second Jane and Azrael simply stare at each other. Then as the whole situation sinks in, Jane finally speaks, letting her pain finally free.

"Is he…?" She starts, unable to finish the sentence.

"Not completely." Azrael simply replies. "I need to take Uriel with me to make sure he doesn't escape to the Silver City."

"Where are you going?" She says. "You need to get Lucifer from Hell. He doesn't belong here." She looks at Uriel. "Whereas he does."

"This is where I'm taking him."

"But he doesn't feel any guilt…"

"There are ways to keep him there nonetheless. But I need to go before my control over his spirit weakens and he's free to go back to the Silver City." She stands up, her hand still over Uriel's heart - or what resembled it anyway. "Call Maze. She'll help you with all this." She adds, wings now out and ready to fly.

"Wait!" Jane asks. "You said he wasn't completely gone." She pauses. "What did you mean."

"There's no time Jane. Call Maze and make sure you keep Lucifer's body cold. And don't move him for now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But…" Jane asks again.

"Just do as I say. Trust me. We've wasted too much time already." She repeats, tears at the brink of her eyes.

"Alright." Jane nods as Azrael flies off. She touches Lucifer's chest and cradles his head on her knees. "Hang in there, the rescue team is coming." She whispers and kisses his forehead.

 _Hell - Main Hall - At the same time_

Azrael finally lands in Hell and unceremoniously drops Uriel's body on the ash-covered floor. She quickly shackles his hands and feet before he wakes up. Then she takes a step back to enjoy the show. Uriel slowly comes back to consciousness and looks around, not sure where he is. When he realises he isn't in the Silver City, enjoying his happy ever after life, he tries to fly off but finds himself pulled to the floor once more.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks.

"Your future." Azrael simple replies.

"Why am I not in the Silver City with the other humans? Even if I died, I should have been flown back to the Silver City to enjoy my own paradise." He says, more to himself, in an attempt to get the meaning of all this.

"And I'm the Angel of Death, so if I want, I can decide to get you here instead of up there, given the right window of time."

"I don't have any guilt and I don't regret anything I did." He looks at his sister, pleading. "I shouldn't be in here."

"And yet, this is where you belong, Brother." She answers, her voice cold.

"Father will NOT stand for this!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about this, Uriel." She replies. "After all you did plot to overthrow him at some point. Now if you ask me, that sounds a lot like a rebellion, and you and I both know he can be quite pesky when it comes to this sort of thing." She pauses. "Maybe he will decide to bring you back up there after all." She finishes.

"He? What's going to happen to me?"

"That's not up to me to decide." She replies. "For now, I'm just making sure you stay right here until further notice."

"So Father will decide my fate?" He asks. "Is this your plan? Convince Father I lead a rebellion so he obliterates me like he almost did Lucifer?"

"I'm sure Dad doesn't even care about what happens to you. I mean, he didn't care what happened to Lucifer, and he supposedly sent him to Hell because the task was too hard to be done by another, so what makes you think Dad cares about pathetic little Uriel, who started a rebellion against him?"

"If not Father, then who?"

Azrael comes closer to his face. "The one you've wronged twice too many."

Uriel looks back his sister with fearful eyes. Lucifer had been the king of Hell and the master of torture for aeons and Hell was his kingdom. And that thought only was terrifying. "But I killed him..." Uriel says.

"And I intend to bring him back so he can pass the sentence." She gets her wings out - mostly to scare the demons around her.. "And for your sake, you better pray I succeed. Otherwise, your stay here might get a tad more uncomfortable." She looks behind her. "I mean, you've wronged and annoyed a lot of demons, and with the right order, they could do things to you. And since you're already dead, well I guess it would be eternal damnation after all."

"You know I didn't have a choice." He explains again. The female archangel doesn't reply and turns her back to him, in search for Lucifer. "Sister please…" Uriel says as he yanks at his chains.

"Don't worry, Brother." She replies, barely turning her head. "For now they have the order to keep in a rather decent state." She says. "But it doesn't mean they can't play a little bit." She adds to herself as she sees from the corner of her eyes a few demons circling in on Uriel.

 _Hell - In the middle of the cells - About twenty minutes later (hell time)_

Azrael walked fast, listening to the different sounds coming from the cells. She had passed about a hundred doors when she finally hears his voice. She stops in her tracks and turns the handle to enter the cell, mentally preparing herself for the Devil's own Hell. She blinks a few times until her eyes adjust to the heavy orange light in the room.

She finally spots him on the very far corner of the cell, which resembles his penthouse, but at the same time doesn't. Then the room shifts and she's back in the old church where the fight took place. Uriel grabs the blade and stabs him, just like it happened a few minutes back. But this time instead of stopping, the blade grows longer and pierces Jane right through the chest. Then Uriel takes out the sword, the wound in Lucifer's side heals, but Jane is still dead on the floor at his feet.

"I told you, Brother, this was inevitable." Uriel taunts him.

"Nooo!" Lucifer screams, cradling Jane's body in his arms. Then she disappears, only to reappear behind Uriel. She walks through the archangel towards Lucifer.

"Why?" She simply says.

Lucifer stands up, ready to get to her. "You're alive!"

She doesn't reply to his question. Instead, she repeats. "Why didn't you protect me?" She moves closer to him. "Now because of you, I'm in Hell and my daughter is left without a mother."

"Jane…" He starts.

"You should have protected me!" She repeats, her tone accusatory.

"And me!" Comes another voice from behind her. Then the voice morphs into Chloe's face. And both women point their finger at Lucifer."

"What a Devil you make!" Jane says.

"We trusted you!" Chloe says.

"I tried." Lucifer defends himself. "I'm so sorry!" He continues.

"There's no excuse!" They both say. "We trusted you to protect us and you failed us!" They both finish in unison, walking towards Lucifer as two large swords appear out of nowhere and kill them all over again. Lucifer falls to his knees, holding their bodies in his arms.

Azrael calls out to him. "Lucifer!"

"Azrael?" He asks. "What are you doing here? Did I fail you too?"

"No Brother." She replies, her heart aches at the scene. She kneels near him. "I'm here to help you."

"But they both died because of me. I don't deserve your help." He looks around, completely enraptured in his own Hell and guilt. "I'm a monster. I deserve to be here."

"Jane is alive and she needs you."

"Is this another trick?" He asks.

"No."

"But how is this possible. They both died and I couldn't stop it."

Azrael grabs his face and forces him to look into her eyes. "Chloe may have died, but Jane lives. She's your present and hopefully your future, but you need to let go of the past."

"How is this possible?" He asks.

"There's no time to explain. Just come with me."

"But…" He looks back at the two bodies on the floor.

Azrael decides to snap him out of it and slaps him. "Just move and come with me! Trust me, Luce!"

Lucifer slowly stands up, still not sure about all that's happening around him. Azrael almost carries him out of his hellish cell. As soon as he steps outside and the door is shut, his clarity returns and the scene of this death flashes back.

"No lock doors needed, indeed!" He breathes out, as he slowly returns to his own self again. He looks at his sister, gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks." He simply says.

"Don't mention it, Big Bro." She replies casually, unable to hide her smile. "Now how about I bring back to your body before your brain is even more damaged than it was before you got here." She smiles. "Although at least now you'd have an excuse for all the stupid stuff you do." She jokes.

"I'll give you this one." He replies. "But don't make a habit of it."

"Stop dying and I won't." She replies, bumping his shoulder. "Now wait here." She finishes, back to business.

"I know how Hell works." He replies, feeling more and more like himself.

"Sure you do. It's not like you got stuck in one of your own cells, right?" She winks before she flies off.

 _Los Angeles - Old abandoned church_

Azrael reappears in the same church and just has time to catch Maze helping Jane move Lucifer to a remote corner of the church. As soon as Jane sees Azrael she asks.

"So, did it work?"

Azrael simply nods and kneels near Lucifer. She touches his heart and closes her eyes for a few seconds. Once she removes her hand, Lucifer suddenly takes in a huge breath, shaken, but now alive once again. After he settles in his body, he tries to sit up, but hisses in pain as the wound from the Flaming Sword moves as well. Jane put her hand his shoulder, putting his head back on his laps.

"Hey there." She says. "Almost lost you for a moment there, well 175 seconds to be precise, not that I was counting or anything."

"You kinda did." He replies. "One of the rare time I was happy that time moves slower in Hell than on Earth." He tries to sit up again, and this time manages without too much pain - or at least he hides it, or so he thought.

Then he looks at Jane, his time in Hell still vivid in his mind. She looks back at him, and he back at her. They just stare at each other, not saying anything, just enjoying being reunited. Maze clears her throat. It doesn't work.

"Guys!" She says, louder. "I hate to break this disturbingly hot moment between you, but we need to go soon. Someone's bound to discover what happened here at some point. Can you stand?" Lucifer nods.

"I think." Lucifer says as he gives it the first go. Jane and Azrael catch him before he can thump down on the floor again. He sees Uriel's body, then Maze, a zippo in hand. "Do we have to?" He asks, still hesitating despite all the hate for his brother.

Azrael casts a glance at the dead archangel as well. "We don't have a choice." She replies. "No human can know about what happened here, and that includes the body." She pauses. "Burying him still leaves the option that he could be found one day, and we can't take this risk."

Lucifer nods. "Where is he now?" He enquires.

"In Hell, pending punishment."

"Good." He replies, his tone dark. He asks the two women holding him to bring him over to his brother's body. He kneels beside him and closes his eyes, a tiny piece of him still hurting over his death. But just because he didn't want to disrespect his body, it didn't mean the spirit of vengeance for what he did wasn't there. He stands up once more and looks over at Maze. "Do what you have to do and meet me back at the penthouse once it's taken care of."

"Will do." The demon answers.

Then he disappears through the back door. Maze takes a look around. She heads for one of the benches that were damaged during the fight and builds some sort of pyre where she can put Uriel on, so he would burn faster and be beyond identification once the fire is put out or dies on its own. Burning his body wasn't only necessary to keep humans in the dark regarding the Divine, but also to prevent him from escaping Hell for good. Demons are able to possess a body, but archangel only got one, and they can't reappear in another body. She spreads some accelerant on the pyre and the body and lets it burn for a few minutes before she pours the accelerant at a few strategic places in the church before she drops her zippo at the end of the accelerant trail. As she closes the backdoor, she looks up and winks at the ceiling, smiling. She waits a few more minutes, just to be sure the fire would spread enough so that the Fire Department won't be able to stop it before Uriel's body is done. Then she dials 911 and informs them of the fire that has broken out, only giving vague information as to buy as much time as possible for the flames to do their work. Then she heads for Lucifer's penthouse.

 _Los Angeles - Lux - Lucifer's penthouse_

She walks in as soon as the lift opens up. "Lucifer? Are you guys decent?" She says.

"I'm out here, Maze." He replies from his balcony. She joins him. "Is it done?" He asks as he exhales smoke.

"Yes."

"Did you say Hello to Dad for me?"

"I did."

"Good." He replies.

"So where's Jane?" She inquires, cautious. She studies his face before she goes on. "I thought you two would be all over each other by now."

Lucifer laughs. "Unfortunately not." He faces her. "As it turns out, a celestial wound is way harder to heal than I thought." He puts his hand on the cut. "And she wanted to check on her spawn anyway." He finishes.

"So no devilish business with her for now."

"Afraid not, at least not for a few days." He smiles. "I wouldn't want her to have a bad second impression of my skills in that field anyway." He jokes. "This restrains my movement more than I thought it would."

"That would indeed be a shame." She jokes back. "Anyway, unlike you, I'm in top shape for this kind of activities and very much in the mood, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Enjoy." He says. Right before she leaves, he stops her. "Maze, wait."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Mazikeen. For everything" He simply says.

"You're welcome." She replies, then she hesitates before she hugs him.

Lucifer doesn't return the hug immediately, surprised by her action. If one day someone had told him Maze of all demons would give him a friendly, non-sexual hug, he wouldn't have believed it. Once the surprise settles in, he awkwardly pats her back before she lets go of him. He clears his throat in an attempt to dissipate the awkwardness but still smiling.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, whether in Hell, in the Silver City or on Earth, or anywhere else I haven't mentioned, I will hunt you down and make you pay, Lucifer." She says, her tone only half joking.

" _And there she is again_ ." Lucifer thinks. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Maze!"

"Neither do I." She replies, playful. "I better get going, but say Hi for me to Jane. I like her."

"Will do the next time I see her." He replies as finishes his cigarette. "Bye Maze."

 _Los Angeles - UCLA - About a week later_

As Jane enters her classroom, she feels that chill down her spine once again, like she did almost every day these past weeks. She bottles it down, blaming her imagination for this. She had always felt this tingling sensation ever since she had met him, and that usually meant he was near, but ever since they parted ways after the church incident, she looked around, but each time he was nowhere to be seen. She just thought her mind made her feel this way because she missed him. He had told her he needed time on his own after all that happened, and also to get back on his feet, so she gave him his space. Visiting your own Hell has to be hard on the body and the mind, even if you're the Devil himself. She looks at her class and starts her lecture.

"So I hope you all had a good weekend. I corrected your essays, and I have to say, I'm very happy about what you all came up with. The subject I gave you wasn't an easy one, but most of you managed to stay away from all the common stuff about the Devil and you came up with some very interesting reasoning. I have to…" She stops as she spots him at the back of the class. She can't help the huge smile on her face. The students look at her, waiting for the rest of her sentence. She clears her throat. "I have to admit the Devil really inspired you for this essay. I'll give them to you at the end of the class." She switches the video projector. "Now on with Chapter three."

It takes all she has to not dismiss her class to finally talk to Lucifer. But despite feeling his gaze on her for the rest of the hour, she still manages to get to the end of her program. She finally gives back the papers and walks to her desk, Lucifer's eyes following her every move. She sways her hips on purpose to taunt him a bit. Then the bell ring. "Finally!" She breathes. "All right, that's all for today. See you on Wednesday."

Once all the students have left the classroom, she closes the door behind her and waits for Lucifer to come down the stairs. He takes his time, his steps purposefully slow.

"Hey!" She says as he reaches her.

"Hello, Darling!" He replies, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Long time, no…" She starts but doesn't even get a chance to finish as his lips capture hers in a heated kiss. He pours all he feels in that moment in it and Jane is overwhelmed. She responds in kind and grabs the lapels of his jacket to bring him closer before she trails her hands down his torso to rest on his hips.

He slowly, but surely backs her up against the whiteboard, almost tripping over the small step, his hands cup her arse, and her legs wrap instantly around his hips. They break apart after what seems an eternity.

"Hey!" She says once more. Lucifer chuckles. "Long time no see.." She adds, finishing her previous sentence.

"It has." He says. "I needed to…"

"There's no need to explain anything to me." She stops him. "I get it."

He doesn't reply, but nuzzles her neck, dropping hot open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. She moans and brings back one of her legs behind one of his. She stops him reluctantly, so very reluctantly.

"I have a class in ten minutes." She says, out of breath, her body clearly not as worried as her brain that they might get caught.

"Not anymore." He replies. She looks at him puzzled. "I took the liberty of adapting your schedule for the day."

"How?"

"Your boss owed me a favour from a few months ago. I figured now was just about as good of a time as any to cash it." He sees her conflicted face between happiness, hornyness, and guilt for ditching her work day. "Don't worry, it's a one-time thing, and if you don't like it, you can stay and follow through with the day." He comes closer to her ear. "I guess I got tired of looking at you through your window." He bites her skin lightly. "And I admit it was a very selfish decision. I just knew that once I had you with me, I wouldn't be able to let you go."

Jane lets a deep breath as she feels his hot breath against her ear. "So you were there." She replies, more to herself. "I knew I didn't imagine the feeling."

"The view was lovely." He simply says.

"Creep!" She jokes. "Why didn't you come in?"

"I…" He pauses, looking for the right words. "I had a lot to figure out, and my wound wasn't completely gone. I missed you, but I knew if I came in I wouldn't leave for the rest of the night. I just needed to make sure you were okay." She smiles. "I just couldn't stay away."

She kisses him and the kiss heats up very fast. In less than a minute, she's seated on her desk, Lucifer already working the buttons of her shirt. "Lucifer, wait…" She says. He stops, but barely. "This door doesn't have a lock, and the next class starts soon. Even if I'm not the one teaching it." He pouts. She brings her lips to his ear. "But my office does." She finishes.

"You little minx." She replies. "And it's closer than Lux or your place."

"You know you have to let me go first."

"Do I?"

"Yes." She says as she feels a cold wind as his hands leave her skin. She rearranges her shirt and he moves his slacks to try and hide the growing tent.

"Then, by all means, lead the way, Love."

Both of them had to fight the urge to run towards Jane's office. Instead, they simply walked there, Lucifer's hand playing with the hem of her top on the way there. Jane finally opens the door to her office and the minute she does, Lucifer slams it shut and pushes her against it, towering over her. He reaches behind her and turns the lock. He brings it back to her hip, then to her stomach, along her sternum, until he reaches the back of her head.

"You can never be too careful." He whispers. "I would hate for someone to interrupt us right now."

Her fingers find the button of his shirt and she pops one, then a second, then a third open, and so on.

"I agree." She replies as she pushes off both the jacket and the shirt.

Lucifer kisses her deeply in response, his hands roaming her body, cupping her ass and her breasts. Jane pushes him back towards the couch and he slumps down as his knees hit the front of the couch. Sensuously, Jane straddles his thighs and pushes into his hard-on. She brings her fingers from his shoulders to his abdomen and lingers a bit on the visible scar in his side. She then reaches for his pants, but Lucifer stops her. He brings her lips to his. When they part, he smiles.

"None of us are going to last very long, at least for this round. And I love your eagerness, Love." He says, in-between breath as he still feels her fingers on his skin and pushing at the front of his slacks. "But let me even the odds. Doesn't seem very fair, you'd be the only one touching me, now does it?" He doesn't wait for her reply, his need to feel her skin after all that happened too much to be ignored. He quickly removes her top, ripping out one or two buttons in the process. But Jane doesn't complain, too enraptured in the moment. Her bra follows suit in a blink and soon she's completely naked from the top half.

He takes one nipple between his lips and Jane rolls her hips in response, making it really hard for him to focus, as he feels his cock getting even harder, and the wicked grin on her face tells him she knows exactly what she's doing. He wasn't used to having such urgency in feeling someone close to him, against his skin, so hot, so wanton. In all his experiences, the need to feel the other person had never been so heightened. Usually, he took the time to torture his bed partners, but this time, with her, he just had to be deep inside her. And if her fumbled actions were any clues, so did she. And who was he to refuse her anyway? He brings her closer to him and she grinds harder against him.

Her fingers once more hover over his belt buckle and she quickly opens it, as well as the button and the zipper. In the meantime, Lucifer's hands go from her hips to her still clothed centre, his tongue still playing with her breasts. He opens up her jeans and she stands up just long enough to skimmer her jeans and panties off one leg before she straddles him again, craving his touch like air. After all that happened, the fight, the blood, the distance he put between them, she just needs to discharge all this pent-up frustration, and this is the perfect way to do it. By the time she straddles him again, Lucifer had already removed his slacks and they were now pooling at his feet.

She takes his rock-hard member in her hand and starts the same rhythm as before. Lucifer moans and his head falls back. He doesn't wait long to reciprocate and soon enough his thumb is on her love button as his fingers tease her entrance, at the same pace she does. Right before they're both too far gone to prevent their release, he stops both his hand and hers. Jane gets the message and kisses him deeply as she takes him into her hand once more, only this time to position him at her entrance. Then ever so slowly, she sinks down, until he is fully sheathed. She remains still for a moment to adjust to him, but soon she just has to move and Lucifer accompanies her and meets her on the way down. The pace picks up, none of them willing to wait any longer to find their release. Soon all that can be heard is heavy breathing, pants and moans as the pleasure builds up. Lucifer feels Jane closer and closer to the brink and so he helps her over the edge by applying more pressure and speed on her clit. As her orgasm hits her, Jane lets out a low moan, her wall contracting around him. She knows he isn't far behind so she continues her pace as much as she can given her state to get him there as well. Lucifer grips her hips both to help her in her movement and to be as deep as possible as he feels his control slip. A few deep thrusts are all that is needed for him to fall over and lose himself in her, growling her name.

After a moment, Jane gets off his laps and Lucifer catches her to bring her back to his body. They both fall on the couch and decide to stay there for the time being. As Jane snuggles into his embrace, she sighs as she feels Lucifer nuzzling her neck, her arousal still not completely satiated.

"That was…"

"Unexpected?" Lucifer says.

"I was gonna say steaming hot. But yeah unexpected works as well."

"Not a quickie kind of guy usually." He says, more to himself. "I do like to at least get a few out my partner before we get to the main dish, but I just needed to feel you, to make sure…"

"That it was real?" She finishes.

"Exactly." He says. "But I'll to increase this number during round two." He finishes.

"Hum." She simply replies, already dozing off.

Jane wakes up still snuggled up to him on the couch in her office. She turns in his arms and traces the outlines of his chest until she reaches his scar on his side as the Devil slowly comes back to the present. He catches her mouth in a tender kiss.

"Ready for another round?" He asks.

"Not yet." She replies. "But once we make it home, why not." She bites his lower lip. "For now, I'm just enjoying the moment." She looks back at him, her worries must have somehow shown on her face.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Clearly it's not. Go on, tell me, what's troubling you?"

She huffs. "Earlier on, you said, you needed to sort some stuff out. And I can't help but think it had something to do with me or the fact I'm responsible for all this and Uriel's…"

He kisses her to stop her rambling. "First of all, you're in no way responsible for any of this. You were sucked into it, that's all. I should have known better than to try and reach out to you after what happened to Chloe, but I just couldn't help it. If anyone should be responsible for all this, it should be me."

"Are you saying you thought of leaving me?" She asks.

"For a second yes." He answers truthfully. "After all that had happened, you almost dying only because I crossed path with you, I couldn't help but consider it. But then I realised I couldn't even if I wanted to." He turns her face towards him again. "But now you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." He finishes, kissing her.

She stops the kiss. "Stop trying to distract me." She says. "What happened after this dilemma of yours. Don't tell me it took you almost a month to figure out you wanted to stay with me." She winks at him.

"No. This decision was actually the easy one. I pictured a day without in it and it was unbearable." He says. Then his face is serious again. "After you stopped Uriel," He starts, the wound still fresh both in his soul and his flesh. "Azrael took him to Hell before she got me back and made sure he didn't escape. That's why Maze burnt his physical envelope. Just as a precaution, so he could not return to his body if he ever escaped."

"You mean there's a possibility that this could start all over again?"

"No." He quickly replies. "After what happened, all of my siblings know you have the Flaming Sword and that you're not afraid to use it, so they won't try anything. As for Uriel, even if by any extraordinary chance he escapes, he won't be able to return to Earth." She nods. "The reason why I needed to be on my own is that I needed to decide what to do with Uriel in Hell. Azrael kept him here for me until I had decided."

"And have you?"

"I have." He says.

"So, what did you decide?"

"I have decided to let him live in the place he despises the most, aka Hell. Hell needs a ruler and it can only an archangel, and clearly, I'm not going back, so this was the perfect opportunity." He replies."Uriel has always despised Hell from the moment my Father created it, even before he forced me to rule it for him."

"Aren't you scared he might escape?"

"He won't." He says. "Azrael and I made sure he couldn't fly anymore." Jane looks at him. "I know what you're thinking and no, we didn't sever his wings. We just removed the necessary feather for him to fly."

"Just like for a chicken?"

"Yes, exactly. And the thought of having him trying to fly away but not being able to go higher than a few feet in the air was just too good to let by." He finishes, his smile wicked. "And the best part is, he will only be on the throne for the show. I put Maze in charge."

"Maze?"

"Yeah. She expressed her wish to go back to Hell, and I figured she deserved a promotion, so I made her my heir, even if it's not technically allowed, which is why I needed Uriel. But she's gonna boss him around and make sure he suffers for what he did."

"So you're saying he's gonna be staying in the place he hates the most, under the order of a creature he despises more than anything, and this for the rest of his immortal life?" Lucifer nods, unable to hide his pride. "When does this start?"

"It has already. I gave the verdict yesterday and Little Sis' dropped Maze there as well." He smiles. "If he behaves, maybe Azrael will fly him back to the Silver City in a few millennials."

"Azrael?" She asks. "Why not you?"

He looks away from her. "I couldn't." He finally admits. "As I figured a few days after we parted, the Flaming Sword may not obliterate a celestial being as it does a human, but the wound came with a price." He closes his eyes. "Azrael used her powers to bring me back into my body, but the blade took its toll."

"What was it?" She asks, now worried.

"I still have my celestial nature in itself, which is why Azrael could bring me back without having any drawbacks, but I lost my immortality and my wings." He sighs. "That's also why I needed to figure this out before I did anything else."

"So now all I have is plain average Lucifer." She jokes.

"You and I both know there's nothing average about me, and you've just checked, nothing has changed regarding this." He banters. "But more seriously, I hope you're okay with this new arrangement."

She pretends to think about for a moment, until she breaks into a huge grin, as her hand caress his stubbled cheek. "Of course I am." She says. "Just like Chloe, I fell for the man behind the Devil before I knew you were him." She kisses him softly. "And that hasn't changed in the slightest."

"And I for you, Jane Decker." He kisses her again.

Jane stops. "So what happens when you die?"

"Don't know, don't care for now." He replies. "And we have a lifetime to figure it out, Darling." He finishes as he seals his promise with a languorous kiss.

"I like those odds." She simply says before she snuggles up to him. "Now how about you get us home for that second round you promised?" She winks at him.

 **THE END**

So here is the finale for this story. Took me longer than expected but I sure hope you enjoyed it :D.  
And by the way... Long live Lucifer and can't wait for the fifth season :D


End file.
